The Road Not Taken
by Cappel
Summary: The world is made up of choices. Some are big others are small but they all impact the world in some way. What if one seemingly inconsequential choice could drastically change the entire future? How would the world have changed if Katara had healed Iroh?
1. Meeting

The world is made up of choices. Some are big others are small but they all impact the world in some way. What if one seemingly inconsequential choice could drastically change the entire future? Eventual Zutara, hope you're in for the long haul.

Many thanks to my wonderful beta Deathtechie for keeping my stories understandable.

I own nothing except my two OC's.

Chapter 1

Meeting

Everything was perfectly still.

Toph shifted her feet so that she could constantly sense her surroundings in greater detail. The town was pretty run down. None of the buildings near her were complete anymore; they were all in varying states of disrepair. Some were missing a floor, some missing corners, while some had completely collapsed. Toph could tell by the noise that some, if not all of them, were on fire.

To her left were her friends; Katara, Aang, and Sokka. On her right side was somebody that she didn't know. He was tall and fit, any more than that Toph's seismic sense couldn't pick up at the moment because she was busy focusing on the other two people that were present.

Next to the stranger was the old man that Toph had tea with a few hours ago. Toph was wondering what he was doing here and why he was in a firebending stance. She had a feeling that something more was going on here than she knew about but that would have to wait.

The other person had most of Toph's attention. She was one of the people that had been chasing her and her friends for the past few days, not letting them get any sleep. Right now she had both of her hands up and she had just given some lame speech about how a princess surrenders with honor. So if she was a princess that meant that she was the Fire Lord's daughter or completely delusional. Regardless of what she said Toph wasn't buying it. This chick was dangerous and Toph was not going to take any chances.

Nobody moved for several seconds. Toph could tell that the cornered firebender was just waiting for the perfect time to strike like a poisonous rattlesnake lizard. Everyone else seemed to sense this also because they were all standing there with their guards up.

In a flurry of movement the princess shot a blast of fire towards one of the two on her right. She heard a cry of pain coming from the old man. Toph shifted her feet and felt the heart of the younger man, who she guessed was the nephew that the old guy had talked about, almost stop as he let out a cry of worry, sorrow, and shock.

Toph was enraged, she might not have known the man for very long but he had been kind to her and he never once treated her like she couldn't take care of herself. She heard another cry come from the old man's nephew as he shot his own fire blast at the girl.

Toph bent her own element towards the girl out of anger for hurting the only adult that didn't treat her like she was weak. On her left she could feel her friends sending their own elements at the female firebender; even Sokka got in on the action by throwing his boomerang.

When all of their attacks reached the girl Toph felt her move into a different stance, one that Toph guessed was a defensive move. The elements connected. There was so much raw power that Toph could feel that this would end badly.

She hated that she was right.

Not long after she realized that something bad would happen, the energy from their attacks caused an explosion that hurled her through the air breaking her contact with her beloved earth. When she touched the ground again it was with her back. It hurt pretty badly but she couldn't lie there and wait to be attacked by the girl, Azula she thought Katara had said earlier, using her sense to see if she could find the princess before she could attack again. As the vibrations from the ground came back to her feet Toph couldn't find any trace of where the firebender could have gone, and she also noticed that she hadn't moved all that far from where she had been thrown. She thought that she would have gone farther.

She didn't have long to question this strange occurrence before she heard a grown of frustration come from where the old man was lying unconscious. Toph began to walk towards the two firebenders along with her friends.

The old man was hurt badly. Through her feet Toph could feel that he was unconscious, because of his slowed heart rate. She could also feel that he was dangerously weak, and his entire body was shaking from the pain that Toph hoped he couldn't feel at the moment.

As they neared Toph felt the man's nephew tense up as he spun his head around. "Get away from us!" He shouted in a gravelly voice. Toph stepped back in surprise. What did they do to deserve such a reaction? Toph was terrified she could feel the old man's labored breathing.

Katara stepped forward. "Zuko I can help," she told the nephew in a worried tone.

'Wait,' Toph thought, 'did she just say Zuko?' She had only been traveling with the avatar for a few days but they had filled her in on some of the stories of their adventures since Katara had freed Aang from the iceberg. One thing that all of their adventures had in common was Zuko, the Fire Prince chasing them all the way across the world and had captured Aang on more than one occasion. This same Zuko; that had terrorized villages and came close to killing her friends, was right in front of her? That Zuko was the old man's nephew?

None of that mattered though because the old man was hurt.

Toph could feel Katara take another hesitant step toward them when she felt Zuko turn around. "Leave!" He shouted as he shot fire above their heads. It was a wild shot that caused them all to duck instinctively but Toph could tell by the heat that she hadn't needed to.

She could sense the others hesitation as they looked at each other. She felt Aang and Sokka take a step and begin to run away from the scene. When she felt Katara do the same, Toph decided to follow along. She hated to leave the kind old man in this state but the others were leaving and she needed to teach Aang earthbending.

They made it a half way to Appa before Katara abruptly stopped causing Toph to run into her. "No," she said quietly.

Toph sensed the other two stop and look at Katara. "Katara he told us to go," Sokka reasoned; "It's obvious that he doesn't want us here or our help."

"I don't care if he wants it or not!" Katara yelled at him pointing her finger towards his chest, stomping her foot which allowed Toph to see everything. "I can't just leave when somebody is hurt!" she finished as she spun around on her heel and began running back to the injured old man.

"I'm with you Sugar Queen!" Toph yelled as she followed the older girl. She couldn't heal but she needed to be there to make sure that her newest friend was okay.

As they neared the two firebenders Toph could feel Katara bring her element out of her water skin. They slowed their pace as they got closer to Zuko, making no attempt to quiet their approach. If they were going to try to help they needed to show Zuko that they were not here to fight.

"Get away!" Zuko screamed as he spun around shooting fire at the ground in front of the two girls. Toph jumped back from the flames and felt Katara do the same.

"Zuko," Katara said her voice firm like when she was scolding someone. "I am going to heal him. He is very weak."

The fire prince laid his uncle's head back down to the ground so that he could turn around and stare at the two girls. "Why should I believe you?" he asked, his tone harsh like he was expecting a fight. "All that you have ever done is fight me. So why would you help my uncle? I bet you just want to come over here and finish the job!" he roared as he sent another jet of fire at the girls.

Toph bent a wall in front of her to block the fire, shielding Katara as well. She began to focus on where Zuko had gone and saw that he hadn't moved from his spot. "Hey!" she heard Sokka yell as he and Aang ran over to try and help. Toph quickly bent a stonewall up from the ground in front of them as well. She heard the scream and surprise and pain as they collided with the wall. She knew that they only wanted to help but they would only make the situation worse by attacking Zuko.

When Zuko stopped firebending Toph dropped the wall that was separating them. Toph could feel his strained breath as he tried to fill his lungs with much needed air, his firebending had drained him and Toph guessed that he was hyperventilating because of the stressful situation.

"Zuko," Katara reprimanded, "what have I ever done that would make you believe that I would do that?" Toph felt the Fire Prince shift his weight back at the tone. "Don't forget I could have left you to die in that blizzard at the North Pole," Katara reasoned.

Toph felt Zuko look over his shoulder at his uncle and then back to Katara. "Can you really heal him?" He asked desperation filling his voice.

"Yes," Katara answered. They all stayed still for a moment waiting for Zuko's decision.

In a silent display of acceptance he moved to the opposite side of his uncle giving Katara room. She gathered water into her hands as she moved toward the injured man. She bent over him in concentration as she began to heal. As Toph watched with her feet, she noticed that Katara was doing everything that she could do in order to avoid letting her hands near the younger firebender.

Seeing this Toph walked over to Zuko and cautiously put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on," she told the worried man. "Let's give her room to work." Zuko reluctantly let the small earthbender almost drag him away from his uncle.

She led him to the porch of one of the few buildings that wasn't on fire. She sat down on the step and pulled Zuko down with her. He allowed her to guide him down as he kept a steady gaze on his uncle.

Toph felt Aang and Sokka land on her side of the wall that she had created to block them. She felt them pause for a moment before they began to walk towards her and Zuko. When they reached a point between them and Katara they stopped. She felt Zuko stiffen beside her and let out a small growl. Before things could escalate she quickly bent the ground beneath her teammate's feet and slid them ten feet away from the line between Zuko and his uncle.

"Not a good idea guys." Toph told the boys before they could protest. Turning to the angry man beside her she said, "relax they are just protecting Katara like you are protecting your uncle."

They sat there for a while in silence, Zuko staring at his uncle and Katara, Aang and Sokka staring at Zuko, and Toph staring at nothing.

"Thanks." Zuko said after about five minutes of silence.

"For what?" Toph asked.

"For healing him," the prince said in a gruff voice. "Even after all that I have done."

Toph gave the depressed teen a soft punch on the arm, "It's not me that you should thank," she said. "The one that you should thank is Sugar Queen over there; she's doing all the work."

Zuko let out a sigh. "How can I do that?" he asked. "I've spent the better part of a year chasing them all over the world trying to capture them." He let out a sarcastic laugh, "the only reason that I am here is because I was trying to capture the avatar again." His voice dropped an octave, "and to do that I abandoned my uncle. "

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Zuko spoke again. "Are you blind?" he asked. Toph figured he must have looked at her for all of two seconds to figure that out.

"Yeah I am," Toph said angrily. Seriously is that the only thing about me that people notice. "But don't you dare think that I am helpless. I could kick your butt right here and now." she told the boy sitting next to her.

"Never said you were," Zuko answered. "I was just surprised."

"About what?" Toph asked.

"I saw you hold your own out there and it just surprised me that you were blind and as strong as you are." He explained.

Toph smiled maybe this guy was okay after all. She could tell that the praise his uncle gave him, while embellished, was spot on. He didn't care either that she was blind, in fact he, sounded impressed that she is strong despite her disability. "You're alright, Flame Head." She told the prince. He scoffed at the nickname. 'That doesn't really fit,' Toph thought, 'I'll work on it.'

"All done." Katara said as she wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Is he okay?" came the concerned voice of the fire prince.

"He'll be fine," Katara assured the worried firebender. "The damage was not too severe but, it would have taken a long time to heal naturally."

Zuko kneeled down beside his uncle. "If he is healed why is he still asleep?"

Katara felt a small smile come across her face because of the concern that Zuko showed for his uncle, she never would have guessed that he showed concern for anybody. "I healed the wound but his body still went through the trauma. He went into shock and his body needs to reset. I don't know how long he will stay asleep but when he wakes up I'd suggest that he rest for the rest of the week just to be safe."

Zuko stared at Katara listening to her every word as if they were more important than the air he breathed. When she finished talking he looked back down at his uncle and lightly moved a strand of hair off his face.

Katara stood there staring at the two. She couldn't believe that the angry jerk, that had chased them all over the world, could actually care for another person this much.

Katara was about to open her mouth to say something else to Zuko when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked at who the hand was attached to and saw her brother. He had a serious expression as he jerked his head to the side away from the firebenders. Katara got the message and she knew that there would be no arguing with Sokka about it.

She began to walk toward Aang and Toph, she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the one thing she had expected to never hear.

"Thank you Katara."

She turned around and looked at Zuko who was staring back with an intense gaze. Inside of the gaze she could see all the gratitude and relief that he tried to hide from the world. She thought about how he was always chasing them and trying to capture Aang, not caring about whom or what got in his way; and now he was thanking her. As she thought about it they hadn't seen him in over a month. As she stood there staring at the scarred prince she thought that maybe Zuko could change.

"No problem Zuko," she said with a smile. When he did not return the smile Katara turned and walked away. "Baby steps." She said under her breath.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked when she reached the spot where the others were waiting.

"It's time to go," Sokka commanded.

"What? Why?" Katara asked her brother.

"You healed the Jerk's uncle. So now we have to leave before he attacks us." Sokka explained.

"What?" Katara asked loudly. "Sokka he won't attack us. You are just being paranoid right Aang." She finished as she looked at the monk for backup.

Aang rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Actually Katara, I agree with Sokka. This is Zuko we are talking about." He said while Sokka got a smug look on his face and nodded his agreement.

Katara crossed her arms and huffed. "I know that it's Zuko but that doesn't matter, I will not leave my patient until he at least wakes up."

"Katara you don't understand," Sokka began before he was cut off.

"No Sokka; you don't understand." Katara shouted at her brother. "I will not leave someone after healing them unless I am positive that they are completely okay."

"Katara." Aang said in a pleading tone.

"No Aang. If you guys want to leave so bad go. I'm staying here." Katara said as she turned around to walk back to the firebenders.

Sokka couldn't believe it. His sister had just shouted at him and refused to leave. Even worse she had told him to leave her alone with firebenders, as if there were any way in the spirit world that would happen. He promised his dad before he had left that he would watch after his sister and he wasn't going to stop now.

He began to stomp after her to drag her onto Appa if he had to, but someone caught his sleeve. He turned to see who had grabbed him and he saw Toph's sightless eyes staring back at him. "Easy Sokka," she said. "Sweetness is more stubborn than a bull hippo on any given day. But today she is tired from missing a night of sleep. I don't even think that I could win an argument against her right now."

Sokka looked at the newest addition to the group and realized that she was right. "So what do we do?" he asked.

"We set up camp. That way Katara stays here to help the old guy, and we are here in the unlikely event that Zuko attacks." She reasoned.

Sokka thought about her idea for a while. "If you knew him like we do it wouldn't be unlikely," he told the bender in low a voice as he walked toward Appa. He wasn't happy about sticking around the firebenders, but he knew it was an argument he wasn't going to win. As he reached the flying bison he held out his hand and rubbed the giant animal's nose. "Well buddy. It looks like we are staying here for a while." Appa let out a contented groan as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"You don't even care do you?" Sokka asked the sleeping beast. Appa only snored in response.

"Aang let's get the saddle off of him." Sokka told the monk.

"Don't you want to get the stuff out of it first?" Aang asked.

"No if we unloaded it we would have to wake him up and he might be unhappy with that." Sokka explained to the boy.

"Appa wouldn't care if we woke him up Sokka." Aang said cheerily as Appa growled.

"What Sokka is trying to say Twinkle Toes; is that Appa deserves a rest. So we are going to let him sleep for now." Toph interjected impatiently.

Aang looked at his furry friend. "Yeah that is probably a good idea." He conceded as he jumped onto Appa's back as lightly as possible. "Heads up Sokka," the airbender called as he lifted the saddle off Appa's back with his airbending.

Sokka looked at Aang just in time to see the large saddle heading towards him. Aang had never learned that the saddle is too big and heavy for Sokka to lift, let alone catch, on his own. He braced for the pain of the impact.

"Hey Boomerang Boy," came Toph's voice, "do you mind getting out from underneath the saddle."

Sokka opened his eyes and saw that the saddle had stopped an inch above his head and was supported by two columns of earth. "Thanks Toph," Sokka gratefully said to the blind earthbender.

"Yeah, yeah," she said waving her hand in front of her face in a dismissive gesture. "Now move," she ordered as she bent the earth beneath his feet to carry him out from underneath the saddle as she simultaneously bent the earth supporting it back down.

"You could have waited for me to move on my own." Sokka said angrily when he realized what happened.

"You didn't move fast enough," she said simply.

Sokka grumbled as he began to unload things from the saddle. He, Aang, and Toph worked on setting up camp for about in silence. As he was setting up his tent the fire prince walked up toward the group.

"Not to judge or anything, but, why are you setting up your tent when there is a perfectly good inn right there?" The fire prince asked pointing at the building behind Sokka, earning himself a glare from the water tribesman.

"Normally we would, but because somebody decided to set fire to the town, I thought it would be a bad idea for us to set up in a flaming building." Sokka told Zuko in a condescending tone.

"It's not on fire." The scarred teen said, not understanding what was behind the younger warrior's reasoning.

"No, but the fire will move from one building to the next. Now that I think about it; Toph can you bend some walls around the camp to protect us?" Sokka asked the earthbender.

"I guess. Man I got to do everything around here." Toph said as she cracked her knuckles.

"That came out wrong." Zuko said scratching the back of his head. "What I meant was if we put out the fires we can stay in the inn."

"Well in case you haven't noticed there's no water around here to do that." Sokka angrily told the other boy. 'Seriously what is his problem? Doesn't he think I thought of that earlier,' he thought.

"Sokka I'm a firebender."

"No way! I had no idea and here I thought I was imagining things when you threw fireballs at us all these months." Sokka said sarcastically. He looked at the older teen and saw a hard expression on his face. Any more insults that Sokka had ready to throw at the prince stopped in his confusion at the expression. It wasn't anger like Sokka was expecting, it was regret. "Look I don't see how making more fire will help."

Zuko sighed. "Being a firebender doesn't mean that I only make fire," he explained. "I can also extinguish it."

"Oh," Sokka said, he had never thought of that possibility but it made sense. "Then I guess do that and we will move into the inn."

"Okay," Zuko said as he walked toward the closest building that was on fire. Sokka watched as Zuko took a stance and with a quick jerk of his arms the fire left the roof of the building and flew at Zuko who redirected it harmlessly into the air.

With the first building done, Zuko moved to the next one. He once again took his stance but this time, instead of jerking his arms toward him, he slowly moved his arms down. As Sokka watch he saw the flames die down until they were completely smothered. As Toph walked towards Zuko, Sokka wondered why he put the flames out two different ways.

"Do you need any help?" He heard Toph ask Zuko.

Zuko paused and looked at the small girl. "Sure. Uhh. You're an earthbender right?" Zuko asked her as she nodded the affirmative. "Great, uhh, can you bend some walls around this building? It can't be saved so we need to stop the fire from spreading."

"Sure," Toph said as she got in her stance, "but couldn't you just put out the fires?"

"Yes I could, but I would have to go inside to do that and I think that this building is about to collapse, which I would rather not happen with me inside." Zuko explained as Toph bent the walls around it.

No sooner did Toph bend the last wall then the sound of splintering wood rang out around them. Toph walked around the walls back to the main road and tore down the wall facing her and Zuko, revealing the collapsed building.

"Looks like you were right about it collapsing." Toph said as she stuck her finger in her ear.

Zuko walked forward and smothered the fire from the collapsed building. "Why did you do that?" Sokka asked the firebender.

Zuko shrugged. "I thought we could use it as firewood."

"Hey Toph!" Katara called out causing all three to turn. "If we're going to be sleeping in the inn can you move Iroh into one off the bedrooms for me?"

"Why me?" Toph asked, but Sokka could tell she wasn't whining but was curious.

Katara could obviously tell too because she did not scold her. "Because you can make a stretcher out of earth he won't be jostled too much in his condition. Aang is already cleaning out a room for me so he should be able to help you when you get into the inn."

"Sounds good Sugar Queen." Toph said as she walked over to the injured firebender carefully bent a stone slab underneath him and began slowly moving him toward the inn.

Sokka looked back to keep an eye on the fire prince as he put out the rest of the fires. "What are you thinking?" Katara asked as she walked up to stand beside her brother

"I don't trust him," Sokka told his sister.

"He won't do anything," Katara said, her tone of voice implying that she knew that for a fact.

"How do you know?" Sokka asked.

"I just do," She said as she walked off.

"Explain it to me," he called after her.

"You wouldn't attack the people that were healing Gran-Gran would you?" She asked over her shoulder.

Sokka stared after her as he thought about her question. The answer was a definite no, but could the same be said of the Fire Nation Prince?

As he watched her walk towards the inn, Aang came out of the door covered in dust. He sneezed causing the dust to fly everywhere. "Room's done." He told Katara with a large grin on his face

"Great Aang, see if you can find something else to help with while I get Iroh situated." Katara told him as she walked inside.

"Avatar!" Zuko yelled out. Sokka whirled around expecting to see the prince with his armor and ponytail about to attack Aang. Instead he saw the fire prince standing next to a spigot. "I found a water pump and it still works if you want to help me put out these fires faster."

"Sure thing Zuko!" Aang yelled as he jumped on an air scooter and headed towards Zuko. "And just call me Aang." He said as he arrived. Zuko nodded as he began to pump the spigot so Aang could collect the water.

All of a sudden Sokka felt something small hit the back of his head. "Hey Lazy-Butt!" Toph called as Sokka rubbed the spot on his head. "Get a move on, you're the only one not doing anything."

Sokka muttered under his breath as he picked up some bags and carried them into the inn. He didn't trust the firebender as far as he could throw him and he didn't want to leave him without supervision.

"What is your problem?" Katara asked, having obviously heard his grumblings.

"I don't trust Zuko to be out there alone with Aang," Sokka almost shouted at his sister. Was he the only one here that remembered that Zuko was the enemy?

"It will be fine." Katara tried to assure him.

"How can you say that half an hour ago he was trying to kill Aang and now he is asking Aang for help to put out the fires he started while trying to kill him. He's probably trying to lure us into a false sense of security so he can attack us." Sokka ranted.

"Or," Katara said, "while you guys were setting up camp he asked what he could do to repay my kindness and I told him to help us set up camp and not attack Aang."

Sokka stared at his little sister in shock. "And that worked?" he asked.

"Apparently," she said with a shrug.

Sokka stared at her in shock. "Go baby sister," he said with a huge grin. 'She's got him whipped now,' he thought. Score one for the Water Tribe.

"Hey Sokka," Toph called, "come help me pick this guy up he's heavy."

When Zuko finished putting out the fires an hour later he was tired from his bending. Creating the fire is always easier than putting it out. Fire's natural instinct is to rage and consume everything in its path; it is a stubborn element to stop. As he walked back into the inn he thought how he got to where he was.

Three years ago he was banished and scarred by his father for speaking out in a meeting, and sent after the Avatar. Almost six months ago he found the Avatar and began to chase him all around the world to the North Pole. He had almost died several times along the way but none were closer than when the pirates blew up his ship. At the North Pole he had actually managed to capture the Avatar, but almost died in a blizzard trying to escape. Now that he thought about it the very people that were helping him now saved him back then just as Katara had mentioned earlier.

Now here in the Earth Kingdom, he started off by being adrift at sea with no food or water, he still wasn't sure how he and his uncle survived that. Not long after he had recovered from that did he found out that he and his uncle were blamed for the failed siege of the north, and were to stand trial for treason. To make matters worse his father sent Azula to catch him and bring him back.

He had abandoned his uncle to chase after the Avatar one more time, and because of his stupidity his uncle had been injured by Azula.

"Earth to Zuko," came a voice.

Zuko was jerked out of his thoughts and looked around. He was inside the inn and the waterbender was staring at him with an amused expression. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Just how I got here," he answered the girl quickly not even bothering to lie.

"I imagine that you walked from outside while you were spaced out," she said with a laugh.

"No I meant, how I got to where I am now in life." He was surprised that he was being so honest with the girl, and even more surprised that he wanted too. Even after all he has done to her and her friends in the past she had helped him and his uncle. Talking to her just came kind of easy, and if he were honest it confused him to no end.

"Oh," she said in a serious tone, "well then where are you?"

Zuko stared at the girl as he thought about the question. "I don't know," he told the girl honestly. "But enough about that I'm exhausted and I bet you are too. We should get some sleep." He said trying to deflect the conversation away from his own insecurities.

"Yeah I am exhausted," she said with a yawn, "your sister chased us all night."

"Yeah well the sun will be down in a few hours so maybe we should go to bed." He said.

Katara smiled and nodded opening her mouth to say something before she was cut off by a loud angry voice that came from behind Zuko.

"What the hell did you just say to my sister?" Sokka shouted at the firebender

Zuko turned and looked at the other man in confusion. He honestly didn't think there was anything wrong with what he had said to the girl, but then again, he had been up all night following Azula and the Avatar. He went over what he had said again in his mind and decided it was fine until… _oh Agni. _Zuko began to sputter he had to tell the angry older brother that he had not meant it like that.

"Relax Sokka," Katara said coming to Zuko's rescue. "He is just as tired as the rest of us and I am positive he didn't know that his words could take that kind of context." She finished as Zuko nodded his head furiously.

"Fine," Sokka said after a moment of staring Zuko down. "But I don't think that any of us should sleep with this jerk around."

"Sokka!" Katara said angrily. "I don't think there will be any problem while we are healing his uncle."

"Listen here Katara." Her older brother started before Zuko cut him off.

"Look, I'm tired too so how about I sleep in the same room as my uncle and if you are that worried about it you can sleep against the door." Zuko reasoned, getting angry at being called a jerk.

Sokka rubbed his chin thinking about his offer. "Just agree to it Sokka," Toph said barging into the house with Aang following behind her. "He's trying to meet you halfway, and I don't think you could actually do anything against him."

"Toph!" Sokka said offended while Zuko tried to hide a smirk. "We don't know that for sure."

"Sure we do. Twinkle Toes was just telling me about your brushes with Zuko and I have to say he's better than you," she said bluntly. "Now if anyone needs me I'll be asleep." She yawned as she went into one of the down stairs bedrooms.

Sokka stared at the closed door for a while before he turned to Zuko. "Okay deal," he relented, trying to hide his wounded pride after what the blind girl had just said. Zuko nodded his head and looked at Katara, who smiled and pointed at one of the other doors. Zuko nodded to and walked into the room she had indicated and saw that there were two beds in the room one occupied by his uncle.

Zuko let out a small smile at the waterbender's forethought; she knew that he would want to be near his uncle so she had made sure to put him in a double room. His smile vanished when Sokka slammed the door behind him. He shook his head and lay down on the empty bed and tried to fight the sun so that he could get some sleep.

"Dang it! I'm sick of this!" Toph shouted angrily, "someone's here."

Zuko jumped out of bed and ran to the door. Subconsciously his mind registered that fact that he had only been asleep for about thirty minutes. He went to open the door but it didn't open.

"Ow! What's the big idea?" a tired voice called from the other side of the door.

"Get up Snoozles someone is here." Toph said.

Zuko heard a thud and imagined that Sokka had gotten up only to fall back down. Zuko tried to open the door again and when it did he ran out to join the others.

"Is it Azula?" he heard Katara ask from behind him.

"No," Toph answered, "I don't know who it is but they are riding some kind of animal I have never felt before."

As they ran outside Zuko saw his ostrich-horse tied up to the post beside the building. He figured that somebody must have found it and moved it over here while he busy. He ran to it and collected his Dao swords. As he placed the sheath on his back and drew his blades he looked at the others. "So what's the plan?"

Sokka looked at the group. "Toph can you tell how many there are?" he asked the blind earthbender.

"It feels like two people are riding on the animal," Toph said, "I can't tell anything other than that." She continued as if sensing that Sokka had his mouth open to ask for more.

"Right," Sokka said while rubbing his chin. "Okay, this is what we will do. We'll hide in different buildings here on the main street and hopefully they will pass by if not we will have them surrounded in case this turns violent." They all nodded their heads in agreement.

Zuko decided to hide on the balcony of the inn. His uncle was inside and he was the one that was going to protect him. As he waited on the balcony he felt the adrenaline start coursing through his body. He was ready for a fight.

Aang watched the entrance to town from his spot down the road. He was the furthest from where Toph said the strangers would enter the town. He was hiding behind one of the buildings peaking around the corner to watch as the black dot in the distance quickly became bigger.

Toph was right as the figure came closer he could begin to distinguish the individual beings from each other. The mount was a large four legged beast with wings. As it neared Aang could see that it was a solid black raven-wolf, which was surprising. In all of his travels Aang had never seen a raven-wolf before, but even more surprising was the fact that people were riding it. It was said that the raven-wolfs were incredibly proud creatures that refused to let just anyone touch them, let alone ride them. The beast was every bit wolf except for the black wings that jutted out from its side. It was about the same size as a polar bear dog, only leaner.

As Aang shifted his focus to the riders, he wasn't able to see anything specific about either one. Their identities were completely concealed by strange cloaks. The one that sat at the front and held the reins to the mount wore a jet black cloak, while their partner wore a snow white one.

As they reached the middle of the circle that Aang, his friends, and Zuko made, the one in black pulled on the reins and stopped the raven-wolf.

When the person moved Aang was able to see more detail on the cloak. The sleeves were narrow, and hugged the person's arm showing his muscles, hopefully a woman didn't have those defined muscles. The cloak was not made to drape over the man but more go along with his body around the torso and flare at the bottom while still staying close to his body. To tie the cloth shut, it looked as if instead of regular buttons there were some sharp teeth from some type of animal, possibly the raven-wolf's. The hood was pulled so far over the face of the man that his face was completely hidden by shadow.

As Aang watched the black cloak looked around in a circle and quickly dismounted the raven-wolf. As his back turned Aang could see that strapped to his back were two swords and a wood stick roughly the same length.

As Aang thought about what the stick was used for the man turned to help his partner off of the raven-wolf. As the man in the black cloak set down the white coat, Aang heard a feminine giggle. So the person dressed in the white coat was a woman.

As Aang continued to stare the man turned around and Aang could swear that the man looked right at him. "Come out," said a voice a fraction deeper than Zuko's but with a musical quality from the direction of the two strangers. "We mean you no harm." So maybe he did look directly at him.

"How can I be sure?" Aang questioned the man.

"How about we take off our weapons?" said a woman's voice with a similar musical quality as the man's.

Aang thought about it. "Okay," he answered. The man unhooked two belts that crossed his chest, that Aang had not noticed before, laying his weapons on the ground. While the woman laid a bow and quiver of arrows next to his. As Aang continued to watch the woman then pushed her cloak back revealing two long daggers strapped to her sides. She slowly drew them from their scabbards and laid them slowly down on the ground also.

"There," the man said, "how about you come out now."

Aang was about to step around the corner when he heard Zuko call, "Cloaks too." Aang stopped moving, that was a good idea, they could have more weapons hidden under their cloaks and Aang was about to just walk out there. He silently thanked Zuko for catching that. Aang grinned at the thought of thanking Zuko, maybe they could be friends like he had hoped a few months ago.

Aang looked back and saw that the two were almost done taking off their cloaks. The woman finished first and Aang sucked in a breath when he saw her.

She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her hair was a dark red like the last dying embers of a campfire. She had a heart shaped face, full red lips. As Aang looked at the rest of her he noticed that she wore tan leather armor that was tied together on her sides with a white tunic and grey pants underneath. The armor stopped at her joints to allow a full range of motion. Her shoes were made of leather and reached all the way to her knees. Her forearms were covered by separate pieces of leather that tied underneath her arms and continued to the top of her hand were a small cord tied around her middle finger. Around her neck she wore a black stone that had the impression of a raven-wolf in front of a duel-bladed staff carved into it in white, tied around her neck on a black choker. He noticed with a gulp that she had wide hips and a full chest. He may have been a twelve-year old monk, but he was a male first.

He looked at the man and saw that he was dressed in a similar way except that everything was dyed black. What was with this guy and black? The only difference was his necklace was a white stone with a image of a bow and two daggers engraved in black. The first thing that Aang noticed about the man's appearance was that he was paler than the woman. He was as pale as, or slightly paler, than Zuko while the woman was tan. The man had shoulder length black hair and his eyes were midnight blue. His muscles were defined, he was not overly muscular like The Boulder, but no one could claim that he was weak. He was tall, taller than Zuko, probably by a few inches, while the girl came up to his ear. She was about as tall as Zuko, maybe shorter by a fraction of an inch. Even though Aang was another male he could easily tell that this guy would be considered very attractive by the opposite sex.

"There," the man said with a tone that sounded to Aang like approval for the caution, "can you all come out now?"

Aang turned the corner and saw Zuko stand up on the balcony. "What do you mean all? It's just the two of us." Aang said trying to keep the other's hidden from the man. When the two strangers looked at Aang he saw Zuko give him a nod that told him he was right to say it.

"I mean the other three of you that are hiding there, there, and there." He said pointing to where each of the others was hiding.

Sokka groaned before he asked, "How did you know that we were here?"

The man smiled, "Relax, they were good hiding places. The only reason I found you three, was because Kurai here, smelled you." He said as he pet the raven-wolf. "You however," he continued pointing at Zuko, "I only guessed that you were there because of where the others were."

"What about me?" Aang asked curiously.

"You I outright saw." The man said with a small laugh that was picked up by everyone else except Zuko who smirked, even Katara was trying to hide a smile. Aang hung his head disappointed with himself. "Relax kid," the man said in a happy tone. "With some practice you will get the hang of it." Aang smiled at the man's assurance, he didn't know who this guy was but Aang was already beginning to like him.

"Thanks but who are you?" He asked the man.

"Oh forgive me that was rude of me." The man said with a bark like laugh. "Ladies first I guess, this is my… fiancée Kyrie," Aang thought it was strange that he struggled with the word. "And my name is Rorick. To her people I am known as Rorick Wolfrider, for obvious reasons," the man concluded his introduction. "And you are?" he asked after a pause.

"Well my name is Aang," Aang told the man. "That is Katara, her brother Sokka, Toph and finally Z-"

"Lee," Zuko said cutting in before Aang finished saying his name. Aang looked at him in confusion, why would he not want Aang to tell someone his real name. 'Oh yeah he is the fire prince,' Aang thought.

Rorick turned and looked at Zuko. "No you're not," Rorick said simply. "You are Fire Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai, banished prince and traitor to the crown."

Zuko drew his swords and stared at the man with a hard expression. To his right Aang heard Katara pull water out of her water skin ready to attack. 'Will she defend him so easily?' Aang questioned himself as he looked at Sokka and Toph who were also taking defensive stances. It appeared his friends had decided to help Zuko even now.

"I am," Zuko answered the Rorick in a steady tone. "How did you know?"

"I've seen your wanted poster," Rorick answered. "Your scar is a dead giveaway to anyone who's seen it."

"So you are a bounty hunter?" Zuko asked.

Rorick laughed. "Spirits no," Rorick said as he continued to laugh. "I just don't like being lied too. Besides I figure a Fire Nation traitor can't be all that bad even if it is the prince." He finished his statement by holding out his hand to Zuko. When Zuko stared at him unsure Rorick just laughed again and said, "Relax."

Zuko slowly sheathed his swords and reached out his hand to shake Rorick's. As he reached forward, Rorick bypassed the hand and grasped Zuko's forearm and waited for Zuko to the same. When he did, they shook their arms up and down like a normal handshake. 'People's cultures really are different,' Aang thought.

"Well I know more about Zuko here; what about the rest of you?" Rorick asked looking around.

"Well my name is Katara and I am a waterbender and Sokka and I are from the Southern Water Tribe." Katara said with a smile as she walked forward and clasped arms with Kyrie who returned the gesture. "I have a question though for you Rorick." She said holding out her hand to the man who grabbed it with his right hand, bowed low, flicked his left wrist in fancy gesture and kissed the top of Katara's hand.

"I am sure I have an answer." He said looking up at Katara causing her to blush.

Aang felt a surge of jealousy and was about to go over there and interrupt when Kyrie slapped Rorick in the back of the head, not hard enough to hurt much but enough to get his attention.

"What was that for?" Rorick asked his fiancée. "I was only being polite."

Kyrie glared at him. "You were being a flirt and you know it." For a second Aang thought he was going to try to deny it but he was proven wrong.

"So?" Rorick asked, "It is a part of who I am and quite frankly one of the reasons we're together."

Aang was wondering how Kyrie was going to take this answer when he was once again shocked as Kyrie smiled. "Well, stop," she told him shaking her head while still smiling.

"Yes ma'am." Rorick said kissing her on the cheek. "Your question Katara?"

"You two are so cute." Katara swooned.

"Thanks," Rorick said as he kissed Kyrie again, "but that wasn't a question."

Katara shook her head to clear it. "My question was; are you from the Water Tribe."

Rorick smiled and tilted his head. "What makes you ask that?" he asked her.

"Well, because of your blue eyes and the way you shook Zuko's hand." Katara explained.

"The way you kissed Katara's hand is an older Fire Nation gesture though." Zuko cut in.

"It's a common gesture Zuko," Sokka told Zuko.

"Not with the flair he did, the flair is strictly Fire Nation," Zuko explained, "It was done to symbolize the way that fire moves and passion."

Aang saw Rorick smile. "You're both right my people get their roots from fire, water, and earth nations. So there would be some overlap. But originally my clan was started by a man from the Southern Water Tribe, while Kyrie's is the same except from a woman from the Fire Nation."

"Why not the Air Nomads?" Aang asked wondering why his people weren't represented.

"Because when my people started they were a group of assassins." Rorick said narrowing his eyes at Aang.

Aang nodded his head. The Air Nomads would never have associated with a group of assassins.

"I'm the Earth Rumble Champion," Toph chimed in, getting back to the introductions, "known as the Blind Bandit."

"Blind Bandit?" Kyrie questioned.

"Yeah," Toph said as she lifted her hair away from her eyes to show that she actually was blind.

"Hmm," Rorick said obviously thinking about how Toph could function.

"Don't you dare think I am weak," Toph ordered pointing somewhere between the two newcomers.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Rorick said with a laugh. Tuning his head to Aang.

"And I'm the Avatar," Aang said excitedly, this was the best part. He loved the shocked, admiring looks that people got when he told them who he was.

"The Avatar?" Rorick asked in a scathing tone that made Aang's smile quickly disappear. Where did that come from? Rorick looked like he was angry that Aang was the Avatar.

"Before we go any further," Sokka said not noticing Rorick's change of demeanor, "what are you doing here Rorick?"

"Oh, right," Rorick said as he shifted effortlessly back to his earlier mood.

'Maybe I imagined it,' Aang thought.

"I received a dream from the great spirits last night." Rorick said.

Aang stared at the black haired man. A dream from the spirits is a rare thing and the monks had taught him that they should always be heeded. But why had Rorick called them the 'great spirits?'

"What did they tell you?" Katara asked.

"They told me that we should head south and depending on a choice that was made we would meet a group of travelers in an abandoned town. And that if we were to meet them it is necessary for us to travel with them."

Everybody seemed to stare at Rorick in awe, except Zuko and Sokka who were skeptical. "And why should we believe that this was not just a regular dream?" Sokka asked.

Katara groaned in exasperation. "Sokka how can you say that, we travel with the Avatar, the bridge between worlds, and after all we have seen how can you be so closed-minded."

"I'm not closed-minded Katara, I'm skeptical. We can't be sure that this is a vision from the spirits." Sokka told his sister.

"But it described everything that would happen!" Katara argued.

"Or he made it up as he came here," Sokka said. "Sorry," he said turning to Rorick, "but someone has to be the voice of caution."

"You mean stupidity," Katara said.

"No I don't," Sokka said turning back to his sister, "I bet he can't even tell us the name of the spirit."

"Yue," Rorick said causing Katara and Aang to gasp while Sokka quickly spun around.

"Wh-What?" Sokka stuttered.

"The spirit's name was Yue," Rorick answered evenly. "I believe that she said she was the new spirit of the moon."

Sokka stared at Rorick with teary eyes, "Well, I believe him," Sokka said.

"Well I don't," Toph said, "he's not lying but I don't know if it is the truth."

"Don't doubt the moon!" Sokka shouted at Toph.

"Toph you can tell if people are lying?" Katara asked ignoring her brother.

"Yes." Toph answered.

"Aang is there any way you can talk to a spirit and confirm it?" Katara asked.

"I can try," Aang said.

"Do that as fast as you can, we'll wait." Katara said as she sat down.

"Toph earthbend a tent for him," Sokka ordered.

"Why?" Toph asked.

"Because I don't trust Zuko enough to let him near an unconscious Aang," Sokka answered. Aang sat down and got ready for Toph to bend the earth around him.

"Why don't you trust Zuko?" Kyrie asked.

Any answer went unheard by Aang as Toph made the earth tent which blocked all of the sound and light.

Aang closed his eyes and began meditating concentrating on his breathing. Once he had his breathing under control he began focusing on Avatar Roku, because he was always the one who would advise him.

Aang felt wind against his face, opening his eyes he saw that he was standing on top of a mountain with Roku and Fang right in front of him.

"You wanted to talk Aang?" Roku asked with a smile.

"You were expecting me," Aang stated.

"I was," Roku said with a nod not bothering to ask if it was a question.

"Why?"

"Because the Spirit World is restless right now."

"Why?" Aang repeated.

"Because one of your companions made a choice that has drastically altered the future of the world, and two powerful spirits are very excited about the possibilities that are now open."

"What does that have to do about Rorick and Kyrie?" Aang asked. He was getting even more confused as the conversation went on.

"Everything, it was because of the choice that was made that you met them. But one thing is certain you will need their help."

"You mentioned two spirits." Aang said remembering Roku's earlier words. "Who are they and can I talk to them?"

Roku paused as if thinking about how best to explain. "These Spirits are older than the Avatar, even older than Agni and Vayu, though nobody knows how much older. They share a place in the spirit world elite with Agni and others like him, but they are the oldest. I don't know their names; they spoke through Agni who spoke through someone else. To be honest I didn't know they existed before two days ago."

"So I can't speak to them." Aang said while Rorick shook his head. "In what ways has the future changed?"

"I do not know Aang, I doubt even the spirits do. They only thing that we know for certain the road will be harder than it was going to be." Roku said.

Aang's felt like a wave crashed down and was threatening to drown him. 'Harder,' he thought, 'I already had only a year to learn all of the elements and stop the Fire Nation; how could it possibly get any harder?'

"What if they don't come with us. Then the future won't have to change," Aang said hopefully, 'then it won't get any harder.'

"No Aang, Rorick and Kyrie had no part in making this decision, but they are important factors in the saving of the world." Roku said firmly crushing Aang's hopes.

"Well then who made the decision?" Aang spat.

"The waterbender," Roku said softly.

Aang jerked his head back in surprise. Katara made the decision? "What was the decision?" Aang questioned.

"I believe it was healing Iroh." Roku surmised.

"Can a choice that small really have such an impact on the world?" Aang asked.

"Every choice a person makes changes their world," Roku explained. "Most choices only affect the person who made it and a few people around them. But some choices can change the fate of the entire world. People can agonize over what they think are important decisions but are actually inconsequential, while some of the most powerful decisions don't seem like a choice at all."

Anymore conversation was stopped by Fang letting out a loud roar.

"Fang is right." Roku said, "It is time for you to go. Goodbye Aang."

"Wait," Aang shouted to the darkness of the earth tent, which quickly disappeared. Aang shielded his eyes from the setting sun. He had been in the spirit world for a while. He heard laughter coming from around him. When his eyes adjusted to the dimming light he saw that everyone was laughing, even Zuko managed a small smirk. What happened while he was gone?

"Twinkle Toes regardless of what you found out in the spirit world, I think we should have them join up with us." Toph said as Sokka was nodding his head.

"And you Katara, what do you think?" Aang asked.

"I wouldn't mind," she said, "but what did the spirits say?"

Aang looked at his friends, and saw the anxious looks on their faces. They really wanted Rorick and Kyrie to join the group. As he looked at the couple he saw that Momo was sitting on Rorick's head while Kyrie pointed at the scene and laughed.

"Avatar Roku agreed with Rorick's story. They can stay if they want to." Aang said with a huge grin.

"Alright!" Sokka exclaimed as he punched the air. Toph and Katara both smiled; Katara adding a squeal.

"Is there anything that we should know?" Aang asked.

Rorick smiled as he looked around. When he looked at the gate into the city he tensed. "Yeah," he said darkly, "The Fire Nation is almost here."

Review, any comment that is not a flame is appreciated.


	2. Fighting

**I finished this chapter a lot sooner than i thought i would. i hate to say it but don't get used to it. i had a lot of down time so i was able to write, but i promise i will at least do a chapter a month, but i will strive to do better than that.**_  
_

**thanks to my reviewers. i enjoyed reading them. **

**k99 i am happy that you like Rorick and Kyrie. i have had this idea for years and just got into fanfiction, but Rorick and Kyrie are two characters that have changed very little during my idea creation. **

**i own nothing except, Rorick and Kyrie.**

Chapter 2**  
**

Fighting

* * *

_Rorick smiled as he looked around. When he looked at the gate into the city he tensed. "Yeah," he said darkly, "The fire nation is almost here."_

"What?" Sokka screamed jumping up from his place on the ground.

Rorick continued to stare towards the oncoming soldiers, about half a mile away. Because of the distance Rorick could only guess the number of soldiers that were coming. "I think it is about fourteen soldiers or more." Rorick said while drawing his swords.

"Close," Toph confirmed, "it's 16."

"Wow," Katara said in surprise. She looked towards the dust cloud and shook her head. "You must have pretty good eyes to be able to see that. I can't pick out the individual soldiers."

Rorick nodded his head, "Due to my training. Because of the type of assassins my clan was, all of my training was done in the dark."

"Why?" Aang asked.

"To heighten my other senses so that I wouldn't be dependent on sight alone, but eventually the strain from always being in the dark made my eyes better. I was also given foods and herbs to increase my sight to be able to see better in the dark." Rorick explained.

"What about you Kyrie?" Sokka asked.

"Similar but most of my training was during the day," Kyrie answered. "But is this really the best time to talk about this?"

"No it's not," Zuko said roughly. Rorick stared at the younger man remembering what happened while Aang was in the Spirit World.

"_Why don't you trust Zuko?" Kyrie asked._

"_Because he chased us around the world trying to kill or capture Aang," Sokka said matter-of-factly. _

"_Is that right?" Rorick asked turning his gaze to the scarred teen._

"_I never tried to kill him," Zuko said in soft voice._

"_Sure you did," Sokka shouted, "half the time we spent traveling, we were fighting against you for our lives!"_

"_I never would have been allowed back home if I would have killed him!" Zuko yelled back._

_Everybody was quiet because they were so shocked and puzzled over Zuko's outburst. Suddenly the reason that Zuko chased the Avatar made sense_ _to Rorick. "So," he said staring at the prince, "the banished prince was given a mission to get back into his father's good graces."_

_As the words left his mouth there was a volley of noise that would have woken the dead. _

"_Shut up," Zuko screamed advancing towards Rorick, "you don't know anything."_

"_That was uncalled for," Toph shouted in Zuko's defense. _

"_How dare you," Katara yelled._

"_Rorick," Kyrie reprimanded slapping Rorick on the back of the head._

_Rorick held his arms up in a pacifying gesture. "Woah! I'm sorry that came out harsher than I intended."_

"_You'll have to forgive him," Kyrie said explaining to the others while shooting Rorick a disapproving glare. "He has spent several years alone in the woods. He can be very blunt sometimes; it's hard to get used to."_

"_I am sorry," Rorick apologized again, "I'm working on it. But despite how harsh it was it doesn't change the fact that it's true," he said turning his gaze back to Zuko, "or the fact that you didn't deny it." Zuko just stared at Rorick after he was done speaking. _

"_Wait," Sokka said gathering everybody's attention. "What does Zuko's dad have to do with any of this?"_

"_Think about it Snoozles, Zuko is the crown prince of the Fire Nation," Toph said slowly while Sokka nodded. "There is only one person who could banish him from the Fire Nation."_

_Katara gasped, "The Fire Lord."_

"_No," Sokka said, "I mean, I always knew it was a possibility but… I never thought a father could do that to his own son."_

_Zuko turned his back on the rest of them; Rorick could tell that he was not a man who wanted people's pity. "Well he did," he said without turning around, his voice thick with emotion._

"_And now you've been declared a traitor, so you wander the Earth Kingdom." Rorick clarified._

"_Yes," Zuko whispered._

"_How did this happen?" Katara asked walking closer to Zuko._

"_I spoke out of turn at a war meeting, and then acted dishonorably, so I was banished." Zuko said turning around._

"_And the only way you could go home was if you captured the Avatar?" Kyrie asked. Zuko nodded._

"_How long ago did this happen?" Toph asked. _

"_Three years," Zuko answered._

"_Oh Zuko," Katara said walking up to Zuko and placing a hand on his shoulder only to be shrugged off. "But I don't understand," Katara said obviously hurt by Zuko's distance but determined to hide it, "I only accidentally freed Aang a few months ago. The Fire Lord had no way of knowing that Aang would come back but he sent you to find him anyway." Zuko was silent._

"_That was the point, wasn't it," Rorick stated._

"_No," Zuko said, "the Avatar needed to be caught, and my father knew that I could do it." Zuko said nervously, he was having a mental breakdown and Rorick knew from experience it wouldn't be pretty. "I deserved the banishment. I was wrong, I… I deserved it," he said._

_As Rorick watched Zuko began to shake due to the mental strain the conversation was taking on him. Rorick knew he was the cause of Zuko's distress. He also knew that Zuko had not moved forward in his life since his banishment, and he would have to take this difficult first step if he were to ever become who he was meant to be. _

_Zuko's breakdown was getting worse with every passing second, and Rorick wouldn't be able to stop it. Somebody who knew him longer had to be the one to stop him before he shut down and refused to deal with it. He just hoped that he was right in thinking that someone here could._

"_Zuko!" Katara said placing her hands on Zuko's shoulders and shaking the already shaking prince to get his attention. "You did nothing that could have possibly have warranted your own father banishing you. Nothing!" She said forcefully._

"_How can you say that?" Zuko shouted._

"_Because, even though he banished you and sent you on a fool's errand you did everything you could to earn his respect." She told the torn teen. "Well I have something to tell you," she put her face right in front of his, "he doesn't deserve you!"_

_Zuko stared at her with wide unsure eyes. She shocked him further by wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "But you deserve and have my forgiveness." She told him. She held him for a moment, only breaking her hug when she realized that Zuko was too shocked to return it, or couldn't._

_Zuko continued to stare at Katara with wide eyes until Sokka walked towards him. The two teens stared at each other. Zuko's expression was one of uncertainty and slight fear, a testament to his mental state; Rorick could just tell Zuko was too proud to ever let that emotion show if he could help it. _

_Sokka stared at Zuko a moment longer before extending his hand. "I understand now, why you did all of this," Sokka said softly. "I can't even imagine what I would do in your position… probably the same thing if I were honest." Zuko stared at Sokka's hand before grasping it. "We're good."_

_When Sokka released Zuko's hand and stepped back Rorick walked up to Zuko. They stared at each other for a moment. Rorick let out a sigh before saying, "Go ahead." Zuko nodded before rearing back and punching him in the jaw. _

_Rorick felt his head snap to the side and saw stars from the force of the blow. When he got his bearings he looked back at Zuko. Rorick flexed his jaw, Zuko had pulled is punch. It still hurt like hell but his jaw wasn't broken. When Rorick looked at him with a questioning expression Zuko, shrugged his shoulders. "I know I probably needed that, but you were an asshole." He said holding out his hand._

"_Yeah well, anytime," Rorick said grabbing hold of Zuko's hand and giving it a firm shake. _

"_Yeah Sparky," Toph exclaimed, "anytime you need us to knock you down a few pegs we would be happy too."_

"_Sparky?" Zuko asked._

"_Your new nickname," Toph declared giving Zuko a punch on the arm._

"_I like it." Rorick said with a laugh as he walked away from the fire prince to sit down on the road next to Kyrie. _

"_I don't," Zuko said causing everyone else to laugh._

"_Tough," Toph told the prince. "Just you two wait I'll figure out you nicknames soon."_

"_Can't wait," Rorick told the blind earthbender._

"_So what about you two?" Toph asked, "What are some things about you that we should know?"_

"_Like what?" Rorick asked._

"_I think it is critical that we know one very important thing." Sokka said dramatically._

"_We're all ears," Kyrie told him._

"_Do you…" he paused for suspense, "snore?"_

_Silence filled the air. Everyone stared at Sokka wondering if he was serious._

_After a long silence everybody began to laugh, except Zuko who just smirked. "Sokka you have no right to be asking that question." Toph said between gasps and laughs._

"_And why not?" Sokka asked completely serious._

"_Because you snore like a beached elephant whale," Katara said._

"_No I don't," Sokka said while turning red from embarrassment._

"_Yes you do," Toph said. When she had calmed down to sporadic chuckles she asked, "Now that is out there, do you?"_

_Rorick let out one more bark like laugh before answering. "Well, Kyrie doesn't," he said while he wrapped his arms around her, "but I don't know if I do."_

_Everybody looked at her for an answer. "He growls," was all she said. _

"_I do?" Rorick asked._

"_Yes," Kyrie said sadly._

"_I'm sorry," Rorick said pulling his love closer to his chest._

"_Don't be," Kyrie said laying he head on Rorick shoulder and giving him a peck on the cheek. "While I hate the reason that you do it and I wish you would find peace with it, when you growl you pull me closer; and I love that." _

"_I love you," Rorick said giving her a soft kiss. He knew exactly what she meant when she talked about why he growled in his sleep. Every night he would pray to the great spirits to stop the memories from bombarding his dreams and every night they ignored him._

"_And I you," Kyrie reassured him._

"_You guys are so cute," Katara exclaimed. "I love how you are so open with your relationship."_

"_In our cultures, everything is open," Rorick explained, "most of our celebrations are about the love that we share with each other. So we are never ashamed about showing it."_

"_Tell us some more about your cultures," Katara pleaded._

"_Well Rorick's clan, were great singers," Kyrie said, "they would always sing for us at our joint celebrations."_

"_And Kyrie's people are amazing dancers," Rorick countered, "capable of enchanting people to bend to their will with their movement."_

"_We do not," Kyrie said lightly elbowing Rorick in the stomach. _

_Rorick leaned forward and placed his lips on her ear. "You enchanted me," he teased in a whisper that only she could hear._

"_Idiot," Kyrie exclaimed. She struggled to get out of Rorick's arms. He held on tight until he was able to lay a soft kiss on the back of her neck. When he let her go she jumped up and stalked off in embarrassment. Even though their people weren't embarrassed to show their love, that didn't mean the things they did couldn't embarrass each other._

_Rorick was laughing at his love's flushed cheeks with everyone else, when suddenly a strange creature landed on his head and began playing with his hair causing him to let out a surprised grunt._

"_That's Momo," Sokka informed the startled man._

"_He's probably looking for grubs," Kyrie said with a giggle. "And he'll find them."_

"_Hey!" Rorick said as he threw a pebble at Kyrie. Everybody was laughing as Toph let Aang out of the earth tent._

It may have only been a few minutes since then but Rorick could sense the change that had begun in Zuko.

"What's the plan?" Katara asked looking at her brother.

"I don't think they have seen us yet. So let's get back in our ambush positions and we just wait for them to pass by," Sokka ordered.

"I don't think that will work," Rorick stated.

"Why not," Katara asked.

"Because they obviously know we're here," Zuko said stealing the words from Rorick's mouth. "I don't know how, maybe from the smoke earlier, but they do and they will burn this entire town down."

Rorick nodded his head in agreement. "Besides we have some pretty large and rare animals with us that will give us away," he reasoned.

"So what would _you _suggest we do?" Sokka asked.

Rorick picked up Kyrie's weapons and tossed them to her before he strapped his own weapons on his back and drew his swords, "prepare to fight."

"Why don't we just leave?" Aang asked.

Rorick scoffed, he hated the Air Nomads, their philosophy and their history with his people. He would never back down from a fight, even if there were only a slight chance of winning. Before Rorick could answer though Katara supplied Aang with one, "We can't. Iroh still can't be moved."

"Who's Iroh?" Kyrie asked.

"Zuko's uncle," Katara answered, "I healed him earlier today."

"Story later," Rorick said while he spun his blades to stretch his arms. He was getting impatient; he could already feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. "Fight now."

They all looked toward the approaching soldiers, "We won't kill them right?" Zuko asked.

"Of course not," Aang said.

Rorick glanced at the young monk; he looked horrified by the suggestion. Rorick mentally scoffed 'Airbenders.' "What do you mean?" he asked.

"That's not how we do things." The monk said with an impressive amount of conviction.

"What do you mean, we are in the middle of a war," Rorick shouted. "People die every day."

"That doesn't make it right," Aang said getting an air of superiority around him.

Rorick was about to say something else when he saw Sokka shake his head. Rorick understood and nodded as he shot a look at Sokka that said 'we will talk about this later.'

"Fine," Rorick relented, refusing to look at the smug look that he was sure would be on the monks face. He would play by their rules for now, but he knew that sooner or later they would all most likely take a life. Especially the Avatar, he didn't have a choice, he had to kill the Fire Lord to stop the war. But if the rest of the group didn't want to kill Rorick wouldn't force them. 'As long as I am capable I will take on the stain of blood for them,' Rorick swore to himself.

"I don't think that they have seen us all yet," Zuko said, "Toph, Aang, Katara, and Kyrie. You take some ambush positions in front of us. Sokka, Rorick, and I will wait here for them, and signal when you should attack."

"Why do I have to go with the girls?" Aang whined. "I'm the Avatar."

"Because you're short," Rorick snapped, he was beginning to lose his patience with the kid. "The only reason I agree with sending Katara is because she needs more water."

"What about Kyrie? She's only a bit shorter than Zuko." Aang continued.

"I want her out of harm's way," Rorick growled.

"Now wait a minute," Katara huffed. She opened her mouth to say more but was stopped by Kyrie putting her hand on her shoulder and shaking her head. Katara nodded toward her, before turning an icy glare back towards him. "We will discuss your pig headedness later," she warned.

Rorick laughed causing Katara's glare to become harsher. He was saved from being water whipped by Kyrie pulling the irate waterbender away.

"Oooh," Sokka said like a little kid who just watched somebody get in trouble. "You're in for it now." Rorick just waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Why did you want her out of harm's way?" Zuko asked. "She seems like she can take care of herself."

"Oh she can," Rorick said with a laugh, "but I have my reasons. Now focus they're almost here."

* * *

"How can you stand for that?" Katara shouted at Kyrie. 'Really?' Kyrie thought, 'was it something to get so upset about?'

"Katara I don't mind. It's just who he is." Kyrie explained, trying to calm the waterbender.

"Well it's still wrong," Katara argued, she was going to calm down. "He shouldn't treat you like you are some helpless woman. That is so barbaric, and ignorant."

Kyrie spun around in front of the waterbender, she had enough. Nobody could talk about her love like that. "Don't you dare, "she growled out, causing Katara to swallow out of nervousness. "Don't you dare, think that about him. He is the strongest man I know. He has gone through more heartache in one lifetime than an entire village should have to bear in three. If he wants me to hang back in fight, I will stay back."

"I'm sorry," Katara said stunned by Kyrie's outburst.

"It's fine," Kyrie said, her voice softening. "You didn't know. I'm sorry for snapping like that." She apologized, turning around and walking towards the water trough.

"Dang Sugar Queen," she heard Toph snicker quietly.

"I heard that," Kyrie called over her shoulder. "Besides, he knows that I am the better fighter than he is right now."

"You are?" Aang asked.

"While the sun is up, yes."

"Why are you stronger during the day?" Toph asked.

"His people were trained to fight at night because they were at their strongest. My people are better during the day," Kyrie explained.

"That sounds like the difference between firebenders and waterbenders," Katara said.

"Yes it is," Kyrie said, "remember my people were started by a Fire Nation woman, while his clan was started by a man from the Southern Water Tribe."

"Are either of you benders?" Aang asked curiously.

"Were here," Kyrie said. "I'll work the pump."

"That won't be necessary," Katara said as she bent the water out of the spigot.

"Oh," Kyrie said in surprise she wasn't expecting it to be so easy. "Toph can you earthbend a basin closer to where we'll fight?"

"No problem," Toph said as she cracked he knuckles and neck.

"Aang," Katara said, getting the young monks attention. "Go towards the basin and catch the water." Aang nodded and ran towards Toph who bent a large bowl to hold the water.

It only took a minute for Katara to pull enough water out of the ground to fill the basin. When she had finished Kyrie looked at the waterbender. "I feel useless," Kyrie said with a laugh.

"Don't, it was your idea," Katara said trying to reassure the older girl. "I never would have thought of it, and I could have easily run out of water." Kyrie laughed as she began to walk towards the main road with Katara.

When they were halfway Katara stopped. Kyrie turned back to look at the other girl in confusion, when she did she met Katara's blue eyes. "I really am sorry about what I said about Rorick," she said while keeping direct eye contact, letting Kyrie know that she was serious.

"Don't worry about it," Kyrie said to reassure the girl. "I understand where you are coming from. Just remember that what he says and does may seem harsh but he only ever does what he thinks is best for everybody else. He may be rough with some very jagged edges, but his heart and soul are like the most beautiful obsidian."

"'Obsidian?" Katara asked.

"Obsidian," Kyrie repeated reaching her hand up to caress her betrothal necklace. "It is a very valuable stone, almost impossible to find."

"You really love him don't you?" Katara asked.

"With all my heart," Kyrie said with a sigh. "Maybe you'll find somebody soon," Kyrie told the Water Tribe girl.

Katara blushed and began shaking her head furiously, "No, no, no." she stuttered, "I am way too young for that; I'm only fifteen."

"And I am only sixteen," Kyrie countered, "and we met three months ago before my birthday."

"Three months?" Katara gaped "That's pretty fast. Is it an arranged marriage?"

"Spirits no," Kyrie said mortified, "my people don't believe in that nonsense. We get together for love and love only."

"That's good," Katara said, nodding her head. She thought for a moment, "but why so fast?"

Kyrie looked at the girl, "When you know, you know."

Katara nodded her head slowly and looked toward the road where the fight would take place. Kyrie followed her gaze and saw Toph shaking her head. While Aang was standing in front of Rorick; how did that happen?

"You didn't answer the question before; are either of you benders?" she asked again.

Kyrie became uncomfortable at the question; she opened her mouth to answer when a howl rang out through the air.

"What was that?" Katara asked looking in the direction of the howl.

The howl had come from the main road and was music to Kyrie's ears; she would know that howl anywhere. "Rorick," she answered. She looked at the confused look on Katara's face and laughed. "The fight has started," she said as she sprinted toward the road; she didn't want Rorick to have all the fun.

* * *

The Fire Nation soldiers entered the town and stopped ten yards away from Sokka, and the other two.

"What are you kids doing here?" one of the soldiers asked with a sneer. "Don't you know that this is a dangerous place to be?" he asked causing his buddies to laugh.

"I think it's only dangerous for you." Rorick countered, causing the soldiers to laugh harder.

"Look again boy, you are hopelessly out numbered," Another soldier said.

"And you are hopelessly out classed," Rorick laughed. Sokka was impressed, Rorick was so confident in his abilities and those of people that he had just met; and his trash talking was pretty good too.

"We'll see about that," a soldier said calling a flame to his fist.

"Hey," the first soldier exclaimed, "isn't that prince Zuko?" Sokka stole a quick glance at Zuko; he looked shocked and paler than usual. Sokka wondered what could have brought that on.

"What is the traitor prince doing here?" one guard asked.

"Who cares?" Another one said. "Just imagine what kind of reward we would get if we took him to Fire Lord Ozai."

Sokka tensed there was no way that he was going to let them take Zuko; not after everything that had just happened. An hour ago he had still hated the prince but during the last hour he had learned more about the prince than he had ever thought he would. No body deserved what had happened to him and Sokka refused to let him be taken back to his father. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rorick tense and take a more aggressive posture and knew that he felt the same.

"You won't touch him," Sokka growled, catching the look of surprise that passed Zuko's face for only a second.

"Oh?" the first soldier, apparently the leader, laughed, "And what makes you think you can stop us?"

Sokka was about to provide him with an answer when Rorick beat him to it. "Leave now and we won't be forced to kill you."

Sokka was amused when he saw the looks pass over the soldiers' faces. They were shocked. Rorick had spoken in such a dangerous tone that Sokka was a little scared just to be standing next to him. Rorick was a man that had killed before and had no problem with doing it again.

"I thought I said 'no killing,'" a voice said angrily. Sokka wanted to smack his forehead; of course Aang heard that part of the conversation. Beside him Rorick shook his head, so it had been a bluff. Aang came from his hiding spot and walked up to get in Rorick's face. "What part of 'we don't kill' didn't you understand?" he said looking up at Rorick.

Rorick looked as if he was going to punch the young monk. His glare was animalistic, like an arctic tiger wolf before it killed its prey. Sokka wasn't a coward, but he prayed to Yue that he would never be on the receiving end of the look. Aang back peddled several steps, toward the firebenders, hoping to get out of Rorick's gaze; Sokka couldn't blame him. Rorick was a dangerous man that had probably done things that Sokka didn't even want to think about.

"What part of 'hide and wait for the signal' did you not understand?" Rorick spat.

"W-we d-don't," Aang stuttered before taking a breath. "We don't kill," he said again in a more confident voice.

"And while I disagree, I wasn't going to argue." Rorick said, "I was just trying to scare them out of the fight, but you had to barge in here and ruin it, and our ambush."

"What?" Aang asked confused.

"Now we don't have the element of surprise because of your impatience," Rorick scolded.

"But wh-"Aang said before Sokka cut him off.

"Way to go Aang!" Sokka exclaimed before Aang could give away that he wasn't the only one waiting for the ambush. "Now we all just have to fight them head on."

Aang still looked confused; he didn't understand what they were doing.

"Is that the Avatar?" one of the soldiers asked.

Aang turned around. "Yes I am," Aang said, "I don't want to fight you. I am sure we can solve this peacefully."

Sokka gaped at Aang; was he serious? Sokka couldn't help it; he hit his forehead. He heard two other slaps to his left and one to his right, it appeared that Rorick and Zuko had done the same. He looked to his right and saw Toph with a red handprint on her forehead. He could see Katara and Kyrie talking behind her; what were they doing?

The Fire Nation soldiers laughed at Aang. "What do you think we could get for capturing the Avatar and the Prince?" one of them asked.

"I can't even begin to imagine," another answered with a dreamy tone.

Rorick shoved Aang to the side. "There's no way we can avoid this fight now," he shouted.

"Yes we can!" Aang argued, as Zuko and Sokka charged also.

"How about now?" Rorick asked happily as he swung his swords into the side of a Fire Nation soldier's helmet knocking the man out. As Sokka swung at his first target he almost stopped out of shock when Rorick let out a howl exactly like a polar bear-dog.

* * *

'This is where I belong,' he thought as he felt his first attack hit the soldier. This is when he felt closest to his people. He let out his peoples' trademark howl in elation. His people had originally learned key parts of their trade from all types of wolf breeds and as a result taken many aspects from them. The howl was a major part of his culture that was taken from the wolves; they learned how to express them self through song, and pass messages long distances by howling. This howl, however, was not a message; it was just for the thrill of battle.

After dealing with the first soldier Rorick spun around and continued his strike to the next one. When he made it all the way around his blades were blocked by the armguard of his next target. While the metal armguard stopped the blades from slicing, it did not stop the force. There was a crack and a scream as Rorick broke the man's arm. Rorick waited for the man to double over from the pain but despite the broken arm the man refused to go down. Rorick smiled; at least this guy wasn't a push over. His adversary pulled back his fist. 'Firebender, huh,' Rorick thought. Faster than the firebender could blink Rorick performed a back flip and kicked him in the chin breaking his jaw.

As Rorick flipped through the air; he saw that the space where he was going to land was occupied by a soldier who was grappling with Sokka. Without a thought Rorick planted one of his swords in the ground and used it to twist his body so that he could kick the man in the temple.

"Thanks," Sokka said, "but I had him."

Rorick smiled. "But it left you open," Rorick said as he kicked a soldier that tried to hit him from behind in the stomach.

"What about you?" Sokka asked as he engaged another soldier.

"I'm used to it," Rorick shouted as he swung the flat of his blades into another soldier's side breaking his ribs.

Suddenly Rorick saw a fist flying towards his face. On instinct he bent backwards into a somersault narrowly avoiding the flame that followed.

When Rorick righted himself from his dodge he looked to see his attacker rolling on the ground screaming. Rorick wondered what happened to the man until he saw the feathered end of an arrow sticking out of his fist. Rorick quickly scanned the ground looking for the rest of the arrow. When he didn't find it he concluded that it was inside the man's arm.

Rorick looked at Sokka whose face was white. They both turned to stare at where the arrow had come from and saw Kyrie shoot another man in the shoulder as she walked nonchalantly toward them.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side," Sokka told Rorick in fear.

"Tell me about it," Rorick responded. Spirits he loved that woman.

"You boys done having tea," Kyrie said as she placed the bow on her back and drew her daggers, "because there are still plenty of soldiers to fight."

Rorick laughed as he kicked a charging soldier in the nose. "May I have this dance?" he asked his love with a bow.

"Only if you don't hold back," she agreed with a smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Rorick answered as he moved his swords behind his back. He slid the hilts of his swords halfway into the stick and twisted. When he felt the blades click into place, he yanked on the staff releasing it from its clasp. What most people failed to realize was that the three items that Rorick carried on his back were actually one weapon, his true weapon.

He gave Kyrie a look to which she responded with a playful snap of her teeth. Spirits! She knew just how to get his blood boiling. He let loose another howl as he charged into a group of five firebenders that were grouping together and shooting at the others from a distance.

When he got close one of the soldiers noticed him and shot fire towards his face. Rorick jumped into the air, flipped over the fire, and landed with his knees on his attacker's shoulders. This was one of Rorick's favorite moves, during his training he had struggled to do it, but after weeks of practice he perfected it. His body screamed at him to finish the move that it was accustomed to by twisting his body to break the man's neck. He remembered his promise though and instead he clamped down on the man's head and using his momentum, bent forward, stuck his staff in the ground, and threw the firebender into one of his friends.

When he touched the ground he wrenched his staff out and swung it into the back of one of the others, while behind him another prepared to shoot him in the back with his fire. Completely ignoring the danger behind him, Rorick walked to the man he had just struck. A scream cut through the air as Kyrie took care of the soldier behind him. Knowing he was safe Rorick reached under his prey's chin from behind and pulled back throwing the back of the soldier's head into the ground.

He looked back toward Kyrie and saw that she was busy slicing the tendons of the last man's feet. Rorick looked at the man who had tried to attack him and saw that he was on his knees holding his wrist staring at where his hand used to be. Rorick walked over to him and brought his knee into his face, knocking him out. Rorick looked at the severed hand and shrugged; they said 'no killing', not 'no maiming.'

Kyrie walked up behind Rorick. "Sorry," she said, "but he almost got you and instinct just took over."

Rorick nodded, he could barely stop himself from doing the same thing, and she had smaller weapons. All she could do with her daggers was cut and stab; they weren't heavy or wide enough to bash like his blades.

Rorick looked around at the battle almost everyone was done. Aang was using his airbending to blow the defeated soldiers out of town. Rorick shook his head at this; did the kid not realize that it was a bad idea letting them live. Sokka was walking towards Toph who had his boomerang. Katara froze a regular soldier's hands behind his back and pushed him towards the gate. As he continued to look Rorick couldn't see a trace of Zuko. Reading his thoughts Kyrie asked, "Where's Zuko?"

To answer her question Zuko was sent flying out a window of one of the buildings and was quickly followed by five soldiers.

Rorick and Kyrie immediately sprang into action. As they sprinted toward the soldiers Rorick noticed that Zuko was hardly injured at all. The soldiers on the other hand were pretty beat up; they must have just got a lucky shot in to send Zuko through the window.

When they were close enough to the soldiers Rorick jumped on the porch and slid holding his staff out to trip two soldiers. Before they even hit the ground Kyrie jumped onto the rail and slammed the soldiers back to earth.

Not wanting to be outdone Zuko attacked one of the soldiers that Rorick had missed and with a fire blast shot him back into the building through the wall. Rorick quickly dispatched the other two with a simple spin of his staff. The whole process lasted about five seconds.

Rorick straightened his back and walked to the gate as Aang and Toph sent the rest of the soldiers out of town with their bending. Rorick watched as the defeated soldiers picked each other up and as quickly as they could, retreated towards the woods in the distance.

Rorick looked towards the heavens and began to howl again.

* * *

Zuko listened to Rorick's howl and as weird as he thought it was, he couldn't help but think about what a beautiful sound it was; and he never used that word.

"Why does he do that?" Katara said, asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Well," Kyrie answered without taking her eyes off of Rorick. "This howl is to thank the great spirits for surviving the battle. His people learned to howl because that is how they would communicate on missions, and because a lot of their techniques came from wolf breeds, and then they taught us." As she finished she began to walk towards Rorick.

"Why?" Aang asked. Kyrie didn't answer instead she grabbed Rorick's hand and began to howl with him.

As the group listened to the pair, Zuko noticed that while Kyrie's voice was one of the most amazing that he had ever heard, Rorick's was a lot better. Together their voices had everyone's full attention; but Zuko knew that Rorick's would be just as enchanting on its own.

"Trust assassins to come up with such an animalistic tradition," Aang spat.

Zuko spun around in surprise; did the Avatar just say that? The little kid who tried to be so understanding to everyone without any reason? Even when he had been trying to capture Aang for months, Aang had asked if they could have been friends. He apparently wasn't the only one that was surprised as everyone else gaped at the young monk.

"How can you say that Aang?" Katara asked furiously. "You are the Avatar, you should embrace everything that the world has to offer. I think that this is one of the most beautiful and spiritual traditions that I've ever seen or heard. How can you not see it that way?"

"Because," Aang said angrily, "I just watched these 'beautiful and spiritual' people brutally attack those soldiers with smiles on their faces, while they told jokes more suited for a party."

"Laughter is the light that cuts through all darkness," a voice said from behind Zuko.

He spun around in surprise while Katara let out a squeak. Rorick was standing behind them while Kyrie was finishing her howl. 'He must be sneakier than I am,' Zuko thought as he tried to calm his heart rate. He didn't even notice that Rorick had stopped howling.

"How could you attack those soldiers like that?" Aang shouted.

"I didn't kill them," Rorick said in a bored voice.

"No, but violence is never the answer," Aang said. Zuko rolled his eyes; Aang needed to learn that this was a war, and that his naivety is just getting in the way of getting anything done.

"Maybe for you airbenders who think you are above it all," Rorick spat, "but for the rest of us violence is the only resort that we have left in the world."

"I don't believe that," Aang countered.

"Of course you don't you have never experienced the heartache that comes along with this war." Rorick yelled, "You fly above it all on your flying bison. Who cares about the people down there in the mud fighting for survival?"

"Hey!" Katara yelled putting herself between Rorick and Aang. "How dare you say these things to Aang? He doesn't think like that. He's had to deal with more than you could possibly imagine; then you could possibly deal with."

"No he hasn't," Kyrie said quietly. Everyone turned to look at her. While she had spoken her words softly they held so much conviction that it silenced everyone. Rorick used the distraction to quietly sneak off to cool down; only Zuko seemed too noticed.

"Wh-What?" Katara asked.

"Nobody here understands heartache better than Rorick," Kyrie said sadly glancing at her love's retreating figure. "Katara, do you remember what I told you earlier about Rorick?" She asked.

Katara thought for a moment. "That he has suffered more than an entire village should suffer in three generations."

"But that still doesn't make what you did to those soldiers right," Aang said.

"Maybe not, but we are not the ones who decide between right and wrong Aang. Not even you the Avatar," Kyrie answered calmly yet forcefully; it gave Zuko chills.

"Murder is wrong no matter who you are," Aang argued.

"But in a battle it is not murder it is survival," Kyrie countered in a threatening voice.

Aang gulped. "Do you have anything to say about it Zuko?" Aang asked reaching for back up. "They were your people."

Zuko sighed. "To be honest, now that I have a clear head I think we probably should have killed or captured them," he said.

Everyone stared at him, making him feel more awful; maybe he really did deserve to be a traitor.

"How can you say that Zuko?" Aang shouted, "Those were your people and you think that we should have killed them? Why?"

Zuko sighed again. "Because I'm a realist; now they know our location and they will return with more troops. You should leave."

"What about you Sparky?" Toph asked.

"I can't," Zuko said, "It's still too dangerous to move my uncle. So I have to stay."

"We are not leaving you," Katara said firmly, surprising Zuko. Why did she always decide to do the opposite of what he told her?

"You have done enough," Zuko said.

"Well I haven't," Sokka said before Katara could yell. "So I am going to stay here for as long as it takes for your uncle to wake up."

"Me too Sparky," Toph said punching Zuko in the arm hard.

"We all are," Rorick said sneaking up on the group again causing everyone in the group except Kyrie and Toph to let out shouts of surprise; Zuko's was more of a grunt. Rorick must have calmed down quickly.

"Spirits Rorick!" Katara gasped while holding her heart. "Stop that."

"Can't help it," Rorick said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Rorick," Aang said in a commanding tone, "we are going to talk about this later."

Rorick scoffed. "No we won't Aang," he replied with a laugh before becoming serious. "Never forget that we are opposites. You were raised as an Air Nomad; to be above the world. I was raised as an assassin; to be part of its darkest corners. We will not see eye to eye on this. The only thing that I will promise is that I will not kill during our battles, if I can help it."

"That's not good enough," Aang said.

"Yeah well, that is all that you are getting," Rorick said darkly, "Because just like in this fight if we," he indicated himself and Kyrie, "think that someone's life is in danger we will not hold back." He walked away again as he finished talking.

"Where do you think you are going?" Aang called after the man.

"To scout," Rorick answered without turning back, "because Zuko's right, those soldiers will be back with more of their friends, and we need to be ready."

Zuko looked back toward Aang to see how he would take this. He was mad but he seemed to think that he had come out on top of the argument. As Aang looked up at Zuko, he felt that the monk was asking him who he sided with. Zuko turned and followed Rorick, and was quickly joined by Sokka.

When they caught up to him Rorick was climbing onto his raven-wolf's back. They cautiously tried to approach but were met by a fierce growl.

"I would suggest bowing," Rorick told the two.

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"Because, Kurai is very proud," Rorick explained. "It took me several years to be able to bypass it and he and I are spirit partners.

Zuko decided it would be best to follow his advice, and bow. After a few moments and some quiet prodding by Rorick the raven-wolf returned the bow with a quick nod of the head. "What does that mean?" Zuko asked.

"That you can approach but no touching," Rorick cautioned, "eventually you might be able to touch. Today was the first time Kyrie got to ride on him with me, and she is my tru-… fiancée."

Zuko paused at the change; what had Rorick almost let slip out?

"What did you mean by 'spirit partners'?" Sokka asked missing Rorick's mistake.

"In my clan, people have a spirit animal that matches with their personality." Rorick explained. "What kind of spirit animal you have says a lot about who you are and what you will be in the clan. Some people would meet a living version of their spirit animal and some would become bonded. When they bonded they were spirit partners a very rare thing. To become spirit partners someone had to be a near complete match with what the spirit animal represents, and be a complete match to the animal's personality."

Zuko thought about the information. It sounded a lot like how people would become partnered with the dragons before they were hunted. Not only did the Avatars from the Fire Nation ride dragons, but certain people had the gift too. Zuko's grandfather Sozin was the last non-avatar to have the ability.

"So what does being partnered with a raven-wolf mean in you culture?" Zuko asked.

Rorick was silent for a moment lost in his thoughts. "That I would have been the clan leader and the shaman," Rorick answered his voice full of emotion. As Zuko stared at the man he saw a great sadness wash over his features; what was the problem?

"What do you mean would?" Sokka asked in a low voice.

Rorick shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked avoiding Sokka's question.

"You're not really going scouting are you?" Zuko asked before Sokka could try to continue. He could tell that this was a tough subject for Rorick and even though Rorick had forced him to confront some of his demons, Zuko could tell this was not the time to return the favor.

"No," Rorick answered simply, "do you have a problem with that?"

Zuko was stumped by his question. Did he have a problem with Rorick going to kill the soldiers that they had just fought? His own countrymen? "No," he answered. He didn't have a problem with it. Right now his uncle was the only person that he cared about and he would do anything that he could to keep him safe.

"Take me with you," Zuko ordered. If anyone was going to do this to help his uncle it was going to be him.

"No," Rorick said.

Zuko was stunned; how dare Rorick say no to him. "What do you mean no?"

"No," Rorick repeated. Zuko opened his mouth to argue but Rorick cut him off. "It is not something you would be able to live with right now."

Zuko couldn't believe that this guy he just met a few hours ago was already acting like he knew him. "What makes you think I can't do this?"

"I never said that," Rorick said. "You could do the act easily but living with yourself afterward that would be hard."

"And you could?" Zuko asked spitefully. He probably sounded like a spoiled brat that was told he couldn't have a cookie before dinner but he didn't care; he was tired of people looking down on him.

"Yes," Rorick said slowly. He held up his hand and showed it to Zuko. "My hands are already stained with blood, but yours are still clean. I have already decided that my purpose in this group is to keep it that way, just like I promised Kyrie."

"We don't need you to take care of us," Sokka said, "we're not children."

"No," Rorick said sadly, "but we should be. And you won't stop me from keeping you away from this darkness."

"What do you mean by we should be?" Zuko asked.

Rorick looked down at the two in front of him and then to the others. "We were all forced to grow up to soon," he said as he led Kurai into a run so that they could fly.

Sokka and Zuko stood there in silence as they watched Rorick and Kurai fly farther away.

"He's right," Sokka said as they watched.

Zuko grunted his agreement before saying, "And none of us had to grow up faster than he did."

* * *

Katara watched as Sokka and Zuko followed Rorick. She was beyond mad at Rorick for yelling at Aang like that; he was just a kid. She turned to look at Kyrie, which was another thing that confused her, how could she be so calm and terrifying at the same time? As she stared at the older girl, Kyrie met her gaze.

"I guess we need to talk," Kyrie stated. Katara nodded her head and walked toward the inn, she could feel that the others were following her.

When they reached the inn Katara went straight for the kitchen. Since they were awake they might as well eat some dinner. As she opened the door to the kitchen she heard Toph tell Aang that it was 'girl time.'

'And who invited you?' Katara thought, but decided it was better to hold her tongue. "Aang, why don't you take Sokka and Zuko to get some more food? We are going to run out with this many people." Katara said, because she imagined that Aang must be pouting after being told he couldn't come.

"Sure thing Katara," Aang said happily. Katara felt a breeze that meant Aang had taken off to where Zuko and Sokka were.

Katara began looking around the kitchen for any utensils that might have been left over from when people actually lived here. Finding none she went over to the pile where she had placed all of their cooking items while everyone else slept; before Toph had warned them of Rorick and Kyrie's arrival.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kyrie asked as she pulled the spark rocks out of the bag and tried to light the stove.

Katara knew that this would not be a pleasant conversation. "You and Rorick," she said cautiously.

With one final try Kyrie got the fire going and stood up. "What do you want to know?" she asked.

Katara was nervous, she had seen Kyrie fight. It was as beautiful as it was deadly. The way she moved around the battlefield would have been considered impressive in a ballroom. She had performed a dance for the Fire Nation soldiers as she cut them down. The only soldiers that she hadn't touched were the ones that Rorick incapacitated and the five that went straight for Zuko. Katara wasn't even needed in the fight; she doubted Aang, Toph, and Sokka were either. Kyrie, Rorick, and Zuko took care of all of the soldiers like they were nothing.

Despite this Katara was determined to have this talk with Kyrie so she took a breath and managed to say in a semi-level voice, "What I am about to say might make you mad, but know that I am just trying to understand."

Kyrie gave Katara what was probably meant as a reassuring smile, but it did nothing to calm the waterbender. "Katara, I won't get mad," Kyrie promised, "and I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier."

Katara chewed her bottom lip as she turned to the stove and began to make dinner. "It's fine," Katara said, she was beginning to calm down a bit, but she still didn't want Kyrie to attack her the way she did those soldiers.

"Katara," Kyrie said in a pleading voice. "Don't be scared of me. I want us to be friends."

Katara turned around to look at the girl. She looked so sad and worried; completely different from the 'dancer of doom.' 'Does she really care about what I think of her that much?' Katara thought.

Katara couldn't stand the look in the girl's eyes so she wrapped her arms around her. "We are friends," Katara assured the older girl, "it was just kind of scary to see that side of you."

Kyrie sighed. "You must think we're monsters," she whispered.

"No," Katara said forcefully, "you're not monsters. You are just…" Katara struggled to find the right word, "more… experienced?" Katara said in a questioning tone, which was directed to Toph for confirmation.

"I was going to say practical," Toph said with a shrug, "but I guess experienced works."

Kyrie laughed, as Katara released her hug. "Have you killed?" Toph asked plainly.

Katara balked. She was curious too, but she was going to ease into the question. Leave it to the blind earthbender to be blunt.

"No," Kyrie said, "Rorick won't let me."

Katara could feel her anger rising "He won't let you!" Katara accidentally shouted; that was supposed to stay in her head. The other two just stared at her. Now that she thought about it; wasn't it a good thing that Kyrie hadn't killed yet.

"No," Kyrie answered in a soft voice, "he says that as long as he is around my soul will never be tainted like his."

Katara looked at the girl as Kyrie fiddled with her betrothal necklace. It was beautifully crafted; it must have taken Rorick a long time to make it. "He must really love you," Katara said.

Kyrie sighed longingly as she glanced out the window to where Zuko and Sokka were talking to Rorick. They looked like they were arguing about something. Katara wondered where Aang was; he was probably trying to wake up Appa or avoid Rorick; most likely the latter.

"More than anything or anyone," Kyrie said, "he's my world." Katara thought that their love was sweet, but she was beginning to think that Kyrie was too dependent on Rorick. "Just as I am his," Kyrie continued.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked. When Kyrie had spoken her tone had been both happy and sad, like she was glad to have Rorick, but it was a painful memory.

"We are all that we have left," Kyrie said sadly. "We went against my people to come on this quest. They thought it was too dangerous for us to go. So they forbid it, but Rorick said we should go anyway."

"And you just went with him, despite what your people, your family wanted?" Katara asked.

"Did you family want you to travel with Aang?" Kyrie asked turning the question back on her. Katara shook her head. Her Gran-Gran had begged her not to go; even tried to guilt her into staying.

Katara looked out the window in time to see Rorick take off on his raven-wolf. "Where do you think he is really going?" Katara asked. She knew he said to scout the area but she had a feeling it was something more sinister. The only reason she asked was because she hoped that she would be proven wrong.

"I would imagine that he is off to kill the soldiers before they can tell their division about our location," Kyrie said evenly. Katara sighed, she knew it. "It has to be done," Kyrie stated forcefully.

"I know," Katara agreed, "I just wish it didn't have to be."

Kyrie nodded her head. "If I know Rorick," Kyrie began, "I know that he would make sure that none of us would ever have to do it."

"What do you mean?" Toph asked.

"I mean that Rorick will do everything in his power to make sure that we never have to kill." Kyrie said. "He will take on that darkness, and bear that weight so that none of us will have to. That is why Kurai chose him as a spirit partner, because of the way he protects others from any kind of pain; physical, mental, or emotional."

Katara was astounded by the conviction in her voice. The way that Kyrie spoke about Rorick made Katara want to believe in him too.

"Spirit partner?" Toph questioned.

"It is a part of our culture," Kyrie explained. "Each person has a spirit animal that represents who you are."

"And Rorick's is a raven-wolf?" Katara asked. Kyrie nodded her head. "What does that represent?"

"Courage, leadership, teacher, guardian, cunning, charming, and passionate are some of the positive traits." Kyrie said.

"That's a lot," Toph said.

"That's why the few who had the raven-wolf as their spirit animal were the shaman, the spiritual leader; or the clan chief," Kyrie explained.

"So which is Rorick; shaman or chief?" Katara asked.

"He would have been both," Kyrie said sadly. Katara was beginning to understand, it must be hard to be banished by your people.

"Why both?" Toph asked.

"Because he is partnered with Kurai," Kyrie answered, "it means he has most if not all of the qualities that the raven-wolf represents. And because of the partnership it is proven that Rorick could be both"

"What is your spirit animal?" Katara asked.

"Don't know yet," Kyrie said, "the ritual is done on your sixteenth birthday, but we left my people before I turned sixteen."

"Can you not have the ritual with just the two of you?" Toph questioned.

"No, the people closest to you are supposed to perform the rites, and it takes a minimum of three people," Kyrie explained.

Katara nodded her head in understanding; she had heard stories of her ancestors having titles based off of animals before the southern tribes joined. She guessed that this was the same or similar tradition.

"You said that those were the good qualities of the raven-wolf," Toph said. "What are some of the bad?"

Kyrie laughed. "Vindictive, obsessive, demanding, and abrasive," she said as she continued to laugh. "All of which can apply to him at times."

"Tell me about it," Katara said laughing with the other girls, "abrasive for sure. But is he really vindictive?"

Kyrie quickly sobered up from her mirth. "I've never seen it," Kyrie said with a dark expression on her face. Katara knew that she would be scared to see what Kyrie was thinking about.

"Does Rorick have a problem with Aang?" Katara asked trying to change the subject.

"Not Aang personally," Kyrie said, "for the most part."

"So Avatars?" Toph asked.

"Airbenders," Kyrie clarified. "Their way of life is the complete opposite of ours and that caused some bad blood between our people and theirs. The worst was between Rorick's ancestors and Aang's. There was an incident that caused there to be bad blood for centuries."

"What was it?" Katara asked.

"Something that is not for me to say," Kyrie answered, letting Katara know that was the end of that discussion.

"So does Rorick have a personal problem with Aang?" Katara asked, she was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Hard to say," Kyrie said with a shrug. "If Aang continues to get in Rorick's face and try to shove Air Nomad teaching down his throat, Rorick's patience won't last. Rorick can co-exist for a long time if nobody tries to change him. But remember he was supposed to be the shaman of his clan, which means he is supposed to safeguard the history and culture of his people. And he takes that very seriously."

Katara was beginning to understand better. She hated it when Aang tried to force his vegetarianism on her and Sokka; not as much as Sokka but she still hated it. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like if she had to safeguard her entire culture.

"I'll have a talk with Aang," Katara promised. "But that doesn't seem like everything. I mean you two made a pretty big deal about Aang not having to deal with any heartache," Katara continued.

"He hasn't," Kyrie said as she walked toward the door.

"He is the last airbender," Katara said determined to have the last word and get her point across. "All of his people were killed."

"Yes, but he wasn't there," Kyrie said as she closed the door.

"What does that mean?" Toph asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know," Katara answered, "but I feel like we won't like it when we find out."

* * *

Rorick was flying on Kurai's back high above the earth. He had spotted his targets, not long after he had gotten off the ground. He was mildly impressed with the distance that the soldiers had traveled in their wounded state. He supposed fear was a powerful motivator.

The sun was beginning to set and it would be night by the time the soldiers reached the woods. He could feel the approaching darkness calling to him. He wanted to howl to greet it, but he knew that it would give him away. He closed his eyes to meditate.

When he opened them again the sun was completely hidden by the earth, and the soldiers had almost reached the tree line. He began to get his weapons ready for when they did.

That's when he would strike.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Review, Review, Review. they are better than 'special' brownies and make me write faster.


	3. Growing Pains

Finally. I know i am a filthy liar, but hey life sucks sometimes. I suffered serious writers block and family issues so yeah.

_Larrissa: glad you enjoy it. the M rating is because of the future chapters that would make parts of this seem like sunshine and unicorns._

_baileybijoux: I am so glad that you enjoyed it. thanks for your review. it helped me push through the writers block. i am so glad that people like my OC's i had Rorick in mind since i saw the series the first time but only recently got into fan fiction and created this story that he could fit in._

_Dusk: Yeah they kind of are aren't they. it will end soon this chapter will be the last one that majorly focuses on them for a while. next chapter i plan on revealing something about Rorick that is probably the most important part of his character. i didn't want to do a 'exposition' chapter like what i feel Tophs episode was in the show. it kinda just told us all we needed to know about her. while this is a Zutara fic, everybody will share the spotlight until after the war. everybody is important to the war so they will all be focused on._

__Aang might seem a bit OOC during this chapter but there is a reason that i will explain at the bottom of the story, to not give anything away.**don't look. **

I do not own Avatar TLA or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Growing Pains**

Katara was in the kitchen finishing the stew that she had made for the rest of the group. She has so many mouths to feed now she didn't know how she was going to keep up. Why did she have to be the one who cooked and took care of everyone? Not that she cared but she wouldn't mind some help.

As she continued to stir the stew Katara stifled a yawn. It had been a tiring day. She had learned more about the Fire Prince today than she ever thought she would. Had he really experienced that much heartache at the hands of his father? She thought of her own father and couldn't imagine a scenario where her father would even lay his hands on her, let alone banish her from her home, and declare her a traitor to her people. She felt sorry for Zuko; even though she knew he wouldn't want her to.

But she was also worried about the prince, she knew that they had a truce now, but would it last after his uncle was healed? Or would he try to capture Aang again so that he could go home.

What if it their truce did last? Would they consider joining their group, maybe teach Aang firebending when he was ready? But would they really be able to go against their nation? Their people Katara hoped that they would.

Changing her thoughts to actual new additions to their group, Katara thought about how strange their story seemed. They claimed to have been told by spirits to come join the Avatar. It seemed like a bit of a stretch. She knew that Aang had confirmed it with Avatar Roku, but should they trust them so easily? Then there was the fact that Rorick claimed that it was Yue that had told them. How could he have known Yue was the new moon spirit if he hadn't talked to her? Maybe he was telling the truth.

They seemed nice enough but something seemed off about Rorick. She didn't know what it was, but it unnerved her. He could be happy and joking with everyone one second, and then the next he would be smiling as he cut his way through Fire Nation soldiers and yelling at Aang about not wanting to kill people. Even when he and Kyrie were talking they would say something and his mood would instantly darken. What could be the problem? Was it something to do with his past? He claimed that his people are assassins, but does that mean that he actually enjoys killing. Katara felt a shiver run down her spine. Only monsters could enjoy killing, and Rorick wasn't a monster was he?

'Until today you thought Zuko was a monster,' a part of her mind reasoned. That was true. But after learning so much about him today she knew all that time he was actually just trying to go home to his family, despite what his father had done to him.

'Then you should wait until you get to know Rorick better before you judge him,' her mind scolded.

Despite all of these negative things Katara had seen about Rorick. She had to admit that she couldn't help but like him. He had this way about him that made him hard not to like. He was funny, cheerful, and kind; but Katara could feel a deep sadness that was always present around him. What could have happened to make him that way?

"What are you thinking about?"

Katara gasped in surprise. She spun around and saw Kyrie standing there chuckling at Katara's shocked expression.

"Spirits! Kyrie how did you do that?" Katara asked, holding her heart trying to calm it down. She hadn't heard the older girl come in and she was positive that the door had been closed.

"While I'm not inherently sneaky like Rorick; I still can be when I want," Kyrie said with a laugh. "But when you are zoned out like that I don't need to be. I just walked in and you didn't notice.'

"Oh," Katara said feeling embarrassed. Had she really been that deep in thought?

"Anyway I cleaned the rest of the rooms," Kyrie said. Pulling Katara back into the conversation before she could zone out again.

"You did?" Katara questioned. She wasn't used to anybody helping her with most of the chores. It was a nice change. She had promised herself that she would clean them after dinner. Aang had just used his airbending to blow the dust off of the surfaces, but he had forgotten to open a window to blow the dust outside so it had just resettled in the room.

"Yes," Kyrie answered, "but you didn't answer my first question."

"Just thinking about everything that happened today." Katara admitted. Not wanting to go into much detail about her thoughts. In case she would inadvertently let her doubts about Rorick slip.

Now that she thought about it. Kyrie was even more of an enigma than Rorick. She didn't talk as much as her fiancé, but it was obvious that they shared beliefs. Kyrie had been raised by assassins too after all. She seemed nice enough and didn't seem to be as prone to mood swings as Rorick. But she also was terrifying in her own way. She had danced her way through the battlefield and afterwards had stood her ground against Aang with few words, but her tone had terrified Katara.

"What? You mean this isn't a normal day for you." Kyrie teased oblivious to Katara's thoughts.

"Just today," Katara said chuckling herself. "It's been like riding the delivery chutes in Omashu." Katara smiled as she thought about her time there. Had it really only been a few months ago? She hadn't even learned any water bending yet, and now she was a master. Time really does fly when you are having fun, and travelling with Aang usually was.

Kyrie laughed, "Well I wouldn't know what that's like but it sounds interesting."

"Oh it was," Katara said, "it was one of the most exciting things that I have done. It seems like everywhere I go with Aang he knows of some new and exciting thing to do."

"Really?" Kyrie asked, "Like what?"

Katara opened her mouth to answer when Toph stormed into the room. "Hey Sugar Queen when is the food going to be ready?"

"Pretty soon," Katara said after an annoyed huff, she didn't like Toph's new nickname for her. "But we're going to wait until everybody else gets here," She told the earthbender who huffed and sat down roughly at the table.

"Hey Katara we're back!" Aang exclaimed as he blew into the kitchen, causing a whirlwind to spin about the room for a moment. "I found some mangos."

"That's great Aang!" Katara told the hyper avatar. She took the mango's from him and looked at the doorway. "But where are Sokka and Zuko."

"Right here sis," Sokka said as he walked in carrying four rabbit squirrels on his arm. Zuko followed in behind him with the same load.

"You guys sure got a lot of meat," Katara said. There was a disapproving scoff from Aang but Katara ignored it. She enjoyed meat and they were running low.

"Yeah," Sokka said proudly, "Zuko's a pretty good hunter." Katara looked at Zuko who only gave a small grunt at the compliment. She smiled quiet thanks at him, she had a feeling he was unused to praise and wanted to ease him in to the group slowly, so that maybe he would join them permanently.

"Well as soon as Rorick gets back we can eat." Katara said looking to the door. Everyone noticed her stare and looked toward the door trying to figure out what had caught her interest.

"What are you looking at Katara?" Kyrie asked.

"Oh," Katara said turning to look at her with a blush of embarrassment on her face, "I thought Rorick would come through the door like everybody else did when we mentioned them."

"Well that's just silly," Kyrie said. Katara felt her face turn a darker shade of red at Kyrie's teasing.

"Yeah, I would much rather try to sneak in through the window." Rorick said as he finished doing just that. He also carried a dead rabbit squirrel.

"And why would you come through the window?" Sokka asked.

Rorick shrugged, "to see if I could."

Katara thought that Sokka was going to say something else but he just nodded and shrugged his shoulders in consent like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'Boys' Katara thought.

Rorick walked over to the basin and set his kill down next to where Sokka and Zuko had laid theirs. After setting the carcass down Rorick dipped his hands into the basin and began to wash yp for dinner. She looked at the rest of the group and saw that they were still dirty from earlier.

"So Katara what are we eating tonight?" Sokka asked, interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Well I made meat stew out of what we had left, and for Aang I have a salad." Katara explained, placing the salad bowl in front of Aang. She had been too tired to do anything complex for Aang after making the stew.

"Thanks Katara," Aang said gratefully as he sat down at the table. Everybody walked to the table except Zuko, who made his way over to the basin where Rorick was still standing reminding her that the others still needed to wash up.

Katara looked back to the table and saw Sokka reaching towards the bread she had set on the table. "Stop right there Sokka," she said before he had the chance to grab one. He looked at her with a confused expression.

"What would Gran-Gran say if you didn't wash up for dinner?" she asked her older brother, who immediately got up and went to the basin. Katara was not about to let him put his dirty hands all over the food; especially since they had new people eating with them. She didn't want to look like a bunch of disgusting barbarians to the Fire Prince and the assassins. Katara moved her gaze towards the others. Aang got up and went to join the other boys. Kyrie laughed and lifted her hands for Katara's inspection with the most innocent expression she could muster, they were clear. Katara laughed with her until Katara moved her view to the earthbender who stared straight ahead. "You too Toph." The younger girl made a noise but went to wash up anyway.

A few minutes later everybody was sitting at the table except Rorick. He was still standing over by the basin and had the knife out and was skinning the rabbit squirrel that he had killed. Katara began to worry about if he thought that there was something wrong with her cooking. "Rorick is there something wrong?" Katara asked self-consciously.

Rorick turned around and gave her a questioning look. "No Katara," he said smoothly, "everything is just fine."

"Do you not like stew?" She questioned.

"No I like it," Rorick answered with a smile.

"Oh," Katara said sadly. She was beginning to get worried, did he not think she was a good cook. That was strange; he hadn't even tried it yet. She bit her lip and stared at the stew trying to see if there was something wrong with it. She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She looked to her right at the person and saw Kyrie with a smile on her face.

"Rorick?" Kyrie asked trying to get her fiancé's attention.

"Yes?" He said turning around and flashing a brilliant smile to his betrothed.

"Katara is wondering if you think something might be wrong with her cooking," Kyrie answered.

Katara gaped at the blunt and accurate way that Kyrie had described her feelings.

"Shit," Rorick said, "I'm so sorry Katara I didn't mean to suggest anything like that I am sure that you are a wonderful cook. Can you forgive me?" Katara looked at him and saw sincerity in his eyes. Katara wondered why he was so concerned; it wasn't as if he had actually insulted her cooking. Why would he worry so much about such a simple understanding? After a few moments of thought she remembered that he had spent some time alone in the woods and had probably forgotten certain things about human interaction. He must think that he really insulted her.

"Of course I can Rorick," she said with a smile. Rorick looked at her and sighed with relief before turning back to the half skinned rabbit squirrel.

"What are you doing over there anyway?" Sokka asked before taking a big spoonful of stew.

"Fixing my dinner," Rorick answered without turning to face the rest of them.

"Oh do you want me to light the fire?" Katara asked.

"Why don't you just get Candle Stick to light it" Toph asked.

Everybody laughed and looked at Zuko who had a frown on his face. "No," the prince said.

"Your right, that was terrible," Toph conceded.

"So why don't you need the fire?" Katara asked.

Rorick turned around with his now completely skinned animal and sat down at the table. "Because I am eating it raw." He said before taking a bite out of the meat to stress the point.

"What?" Aang shouted in alarm, "Why are you eating it raw? You shouldn't be eating meet at all! None of us should, all life is sacred!"

"Way to go Rorick. Aang had just started to leave us alone about eating meat. Now you had to go and ruin it." Toph said with a sigh.

"Sorry, if it disgusts you but I have to eat raw meat at least once a week to keep my tolerance up." Rorick explained as he wiped the blood off of his lips with the back of his hand.

"Why?" Zuko asked with a disgusted but curious look on his face.

"Because, I got used to it when I lived in the woods for so long, and when I started eating cooked meat again I figured it would be a shame to let all my work building a tolerance for raw meet go to waste. Besides I never know if I'm going to be on the run, and a cooking fire is a dead giveaway; not to mention time consuming." Rorick said with a shrug before breaking open his meal and setting half down on his plate.

"Wait, why would you think that you would be on the run?" Katara asked.

"Because I always planned on taking part in the war," Rorick explained with a shrug.

"Rorick go eat outside," Kyrie ordered, "It is an unsettling sight to see you eat raw meet for the first time."

"Yes ma'am," Rorick said as he picked up his plate and walked to the door. Did Kyrie always boss Rorick around so easily?

"No, it's fine," Katara said, she figured she should get used to their new friends quirks quickly. "It was just surprising at first. Besides I grew up watching Sokka eat sea prunes. I don't think anything more disgusting than that."

"Hey!" Sokka exclaimed indignantly. Rorick sat back down at the table after glancing at Kyrie to see if it was acceptable.

"So it won't disgust you guys if I eat this here?" Rorick questioned. When everybody but Aang shook their heads Rorick shot a smug look to Kyrie, who tried and failed to frown, and sat back down at the table. Now Katara understood why he would take orders from Kyrie. It wasn't because he was submissive; it was because he had to relearn what is acceptable after spending she didn't know how long in the woods.

"Well I think it's barbaric." Aang said. Katara shook her head she didn't know why Aang was so hostile to Rorick. She was about to say something to the young monk when Rorick beat her to it.

"No Aang," Rorick said in a light tone, "it's animalistic. After all I did learn it from Kurai."

There was a moment of silence before Sokka began to laugh breaking the tension that had risen in the room after Aang's comment. Not long after Sokka' outburst did Toph start to snicker which caused Katara to smile, Zuko to smirk, and Kyrie just shook her head.

"Aang I think it's great that you are a vegetarian, but I can't live without my meat." Rorick said after laughing himself.

"Hear, hear!" Sokka exclaimed raising his fist in agreement. Aang looked like he was about to say something else but Katara placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him from continuing his speech.

Rorick sent a solemn look in Aang's direction before it changed into one of determination. He wiped his mouth with his hand again to make sure that he had no blood on his lips anymore. After making sure that his lips were clear he took a drink of water to make sure that there was no more blood in his mouth either. "Aang," he said quietly. "While I will not apologize for my actions during the battle today… I do want to apologize for how harsh I was earlier."

Aang opened his mouth to say something but Rorick held a hand to let him know that he was not done. "But I want you to understand that while I do not agree with some of your beliefs I do respect them, and I hope that in time you can learn to do the same. Because I will not allow you to try to change my beliefs nor will I allow you to insult them. I was trained to be the shaman of my clan, which means I am the keeper of our traditions, history, legends, and culture. It is a job that I take very seriously Aang, and I want you to understand that."

Katara was impressed by the maturity that Rorick showed while he was the oldest person in the room he had shown the maturity of a far older man. Kyrie had mentioned earlier, Rorick's job of safeguarding his culture. Now Katara saw with her own eyes how serious he was about being the shaman. While he had been speaking to Aang about his role, he sounded so passionate that Katara was silently pleading for Aang to understand.

Aang was quiet for a moment considering all Rorick had said. "I accept your apology Rorick," Aang said finally. Everybody let out a sigh of relief; maybe these two can settle their differences after all. "But," Aang continued causing Toph and Sokka to groan, "one thing you do need to understand that all life is sacred, and that is why we do not kill anyone."

Rorick stared at Aang for a moment. "And what how do you view death?" Rorick questioned quietly. Aang stared at him for a moment before getting a confused look on his face. "You see; my people also believe that life is sacred," Rorick said after seeing that Aang had no answer, "but we also believe that death is sacred."

"How can you believe that?" Aang asked. "There is nothing sacred about death."

"How can you say that?" Rorick asked still keeping his voice low and calm, with a hint of genuine curiosity. "You are the Avatar. It is the Avatar's job to bring balance to the world, and death balances life. Hell, the avatar is an unending cycle of life and death. Death must come so that new life can emerge." Rorick took his last bite of meat before sucking on the bone as if punctuating the point.

"So, because you think death is sacred you believe you have the right to decide when somebody dies?" Aang asked. What Rorick said was challenging his beliefs, and Katara knew how important the Air Nomad teachings were to Aang just like Rorick's were to him.

"No," Rorick said, causing Aang to flinch at the unexpected answer. "Who is to say that it was or wasn't the spirit's plan for them to die. When my people worked as assassins we would do reconnaissance for days to see if the target deserved, for lack of a better word, to die. We had a phrase that we used as a guide line for going through with the job. 'Kill one, save a hundred.' We would always try to take the path of least bloodshed."

Katara looked around the room to see how the others felt about Rorick's view. Kyrie was slowly eating her stew, she was still listening but she knew Rorick's beliefs. Sokka had his hand on his chin and was slowly nodding his head. Toph would have been intently staring at her food if she could see, and Zuko had his arms crossed over his chest. Katara found herself wondering if the firebender had killed anyone before.

"Well I don't want you to kill any more," Aang said.

"I don't know if I can do that Aang," Rorick said in a sad voice.

"Why not?" Aang asked.

"Because as I said earlier, we are in the middle of a war," Rorick explained. "People are dying every day, on both sides. We will be in many battles Aang, and in every one, our enemies will try to kill us. I promised you that I will not kill if I can help it, Aang, and that is what I intend on doing, because I will not risk any of our lives by not fighting my hardest."

Everybody was stayed silent again for a moment lost in their own thoughts. Katara was thinking about how lucky they were to have avoided killing anyone so far. During the Siege of the North they had been away from most of the fighting so they didn't have to fight anyone except Zuko and Zhao. Aang however had been possessed by Tui and had destroyed dozens of ships probably killing a lot of people, but Aang didn't remember his actions during that time. So, as far as Katara was concerned it wasn't Aang, and she wasn't going to let anyone else believe it was either.

"But," Rorick said drawing everyone's attention again, "as long as I am able, none of you will have to kill anyone, and that is a promise."

Everybody stared at Rorick again. 'Kyrie was right,' Katara thought. 'He is willing to take on our darkness for us.

Everyone stayed quiet until Toph punched Rorick in the arm. "And just what makes you think you can protect us Wolf Pup?" Toph asked.

"That's Alpha Wolf to you Little One." Rorick countered, causing everyone to laugh and Zuko to smirk.

"Oh no!" Toph exclaimed, she wasn't going to be shown up. "Do I need to kick your butt?"

"If you think you can," Rorick said with a teasing growl.

"That's it outside right now!" Toph said jumping up from her seat.

"Not until you finish your food Toph," Katara chided in her best motherly tone, trying not to laugh at the scene.

"Can it Sugar Queen! I'm not hungry anymore." She said as her stomach growled, begging her to eat more.

"Finish your food before we spar," Rorick told the small earthbender with a laugh.

"Fine," Toph said with a huff. She sat back down at the table and proceeded to scarf down her food.

"Speaking of sparring," Sokka said over Katara scolding Toph's eating. "Would you like to do some sword training after dinner Rorick?"

"If there is anything left of him when I get done," Toph boasted through a large bite of bread.

"Okay, okay." Sokka consented. "So?"

"I'd love to," Rorick answered with a wolfish grin.

"Do you want to join us Zuko?" Sokka asked the Fire Prince who had been mostly quiet all throughout dinner.

"Sure," Zuko said, taken aback by the offer.

"I hate to spoil your fun guys but its dark outside," Katara informed her enthusiastic brother. "It'd be too dangerous, how about you wait till morning?"

"Aww man," Sokka said in disappointment.

"So what," Toph said, "I can still see. So how about it Rorick are you afraid to fight me in the dark?"

"You wish," Rorick said with a laugh. "I can still see in the dark Little One."

"You two, save the sparing for after dinner," Kyrie said.

"Okay love," Rorick agreed. He looked over at Toph with an impish grin. "We will go spar after Toph finishes her vegetables."

Toph slammed her hands down on the table and pointed at Rorick's left shoulder. "That is it you are going down," she shouted.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Toph was sparring with Rorick and had gained very little ground. In the beginning it had been a lot easier, but the longer they fought, the better Rorick got. He seemed to have figured out that she couldn't see as well through wood, so he spent a lot of time jumping from building to building as softly as he could; making sure to avoid the inn where the others were watching. At least she could still see Rorick most of the time, unlike Twinkle Toes. He could stay up due to his airbending but Rorick was stuck on the ground.

"Let's make this interesting," Toph called to her sparring partner, sending a few rocks his way.

"How?" Rorick asked after dodging them easily.

"When I win you will have to be my servant tomorrow," Toph said.

"Okay, but when I win I can come up with as many embarrassing names as I can and you can't complain," Rorick countered. Toph grinned, now this was a bet. It wasn't so much that she hated nick names, it was just she hated bad nick names, and with Rorick's offer there was actually some risk.

"You act like you think you have a chance," Toph said as she flung more rocks at him. Rorick began to advance dodging each and every rock she threw. When he got within ten feet of her Toph created a stone pillar beneath his feet and launched him backward. When he landed he had to roll backwards to keep from having the wind knocked out of him by the boulder Toph had sent his way.

He advanced again dodging her rocks as well as he had the first time until she got a lucky shot in on his left shoulder. Rorick grunted in pain but kept advancing. As he got near Toph bent a full body armor of earth around her, and charged. Rorick let out a grunt of surprise as the blind earthbender's fist headed straight for his jaw. He sidestepped to avoid the punch and Toph used the distraction to grab the center of his staff.

"I win!" Toph said triumphantly.

"Not yet," Rorick replied.

'This guy needs to just accept his defeat,' Toph thought, 'he's a worse loser than Sokka.' She was about to say something when she felt Rorick twist his hands and felt all the weight from his staff disappear. 'Stupid!' Toph thought, 'How could I forget his staff separated?' As fast as she could she bent a spike out of the earth and shot it toward his chest stopping it inches from his heart. "I win," she said.

"Check again," Rorick said.

Toph moved her foot and saw what had happened. As soon as he had released his swords he had moved them around her neck. Ifshe had actually hit him with the spike the force would have thrown him back with enough force to cause his sword to go through her armor and into her neck, paralyzing her, if it didn't kill her.

"That's enough you two," Kyrie said from the porch where the others were watching. "How about you call it a draw?"

Rorick sheathed his swords and Toph removed her armor. "This time," Toph said as she tried to catch her breath. "So where does that leave us on the bet."

"Well," Rorick said between huffs, he had moved a lot more than Toph. "How about you get one reasonable favor and I only use approved nicknames?"

Toph thought it over for a while. "Five," she haggled.

"Three," Rorick countered.

"Deal," Toph said. She spit in her hand and extended it to Rorick.

"Eww, Toph." Katara whined.

"Deal," Rorick said spitting in his own hand and grasping hers.

"What am I going to do with you," Kyrie said in exasperation.

"What would you do without me?" Rorick asked as he made his way to Kyrie with his arms open.

"No," Kyrie squeaked as she hid behind Zuko who tensed at the action. "You're filthy."

Toph heard Rorick take a deep sniff. "Ugh your right, is there anywhere I can bathe?"

"There's a bath house behind the Inn," Sokka said. "I'll show you."

He turned around and began to walk in the direction Toph supposed he pointed. When he got around the corner he stopped for a moment before turning back and saying, "Hey Zuko, could you come give us a hand?"

"With what?" Zuko asked in a worried tone.

"Well, I figure everyone else will want to bathe and since you're here I thought we could have some hot water for a change," Sokka explained. "Now that I am thinking about it Katara you come too."

"Why me?" Katara asked scandalized.

"Because you could drain and refill the pools faster."

"Pools?" Katara asked, suddenly interested.

"Yeah they are communal baths, one for guys and one for girls."

"Sounds like fun," Katara said.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Rorick was walking into the bath, with only a towel covering him. He would have been there earlier but he had promised Kurai that he would take the travel bags off of the raven wolf after dinner. Luckily there had been some towels left over from when people still lived in the village, they weren't very clean but they would only be used for everyone else's notion of modesty.

Before she had gone into the women's side Kyrie reminded him that nobody else had spent years deep in the woods with animals, and that cloths were important. He had honestly known that but who was he to fault her for just looking out for him.

He walked into the men's side of the bath with a towel wrapped around his waist. The room was very simple no decorations of any kind. The room was filled with steam courtesy of the fire prince. The bating area was a small pool about fifteen feet in every direction and four feet at its deepest point. The men's side of the pool shared a wall with the women's. A small opening underwater allowed for water to flow between the two sides so that they were kept at the same temperature, but it was small enough to prevent peeping. Rorick saw that Aang and Sokka were getting out of the bat and were heading in his direction. Rorick slid out of the way to let them through. Sokka stopped and regarded Rorick for a moment. "You should let Katara look at that she's a pretty good healer," the water tribesmen said pointing to Rorick's left shoulder that was wrapped tightly by bandages.

"I'll do that," Rorick told him as he walked toward the pool.

The water was hot and felt very pleasant to his aching muscles. Rorick looked over to where Zuko was lounging. The Fire Prince looked towards Rorick and nodded his head in greeting. Rorick returned the gesture and sat down and began to wash. It didn't take him long since he had bathed before he had returned from his 'scouting' trip.

When he finished washing he decided to enjoy the waters warmth and float in the semi deep pool. As he floated he enjoyed the silence that the water and the silent firebender provided. He was not used to such… excitable people. He had grown accustomed to the soft words and quiet companionship that Kyrie offered. He liked Sokka enough although he had not really spent much time with the younger warrior yet.

Through the water Rorick heard Zuko shift and the murmur of distorted speech. Rising up out of the water he looked at the prince before asking Zuko to repeat what he had said.

"Did you make it quick?" Zuko asked in a low tone.

Rorick didn't have to ask again he knew that Zuko was talking about the soldiers that Rorick had killed earlier. "Yes," he answered staring the Fire Prince in the eyes. Zuko nodded solemnly and looked down into the water. "I don't know if it means much to you," Rorick said causing Zuko to look back up, "but I sent them to Agni properly as I could."

"You did?" Zuko asked.

"Yes," Rorick answered. After he had killed the soldiers during his ambush he had built a funeral pyre for them, and cremated the bodies, as was the custom in the Fire Nation. As Rorick understood they believed that they were born of fire and so after death they would return to fire.

"How did you know what to do?" Zuko asked confused.

"When Kyrie and I first started traveling we were passing through one of the colonies and stumbled upon a funeral. We stayed to watch because it was interesting, and a part of our ancestors' history."

They were both quiet for a several minutes both lost in their own thoughts. Rorick's were of all the men he had killed in his life. All of their dying moments flashed before his eyes the longer he sat there reliving each of his kills the more stressed he became. What had he become? What would his family say if they could see him now? Although his clan had started out as a group of assassins they had slowly become a true group of people, like a village or the water tribes. The assassination techniques were only taught to teach him how to protect himself should he ever need it, and since it was a part of his history. He had never believed that he would have to use his training to kill someone; let alone all the people he has killed. Would his father be disappointed that his son had become a ruthless killer? Would his mother be ashamed of the son that she had taught to be kind and gentle? What about his siblings?

"Thank you," Zuko said, bringing Rorick out of his distressing thoughts. "For giving those men a proper funeral," Zuko explained. "Not many people would do that."

Rorick nodded, there wasn't anything to say. Silence enveloped them once again. Rorick's previous thoughts once again invaded his mind. "How is your uncle doing?" Rorick asked, hoping a conversation would banish the dead's faces and the questions.

"Good," Zuko said with a relieved sigh. "Katara helped me feed him earlier. She said he might wake up tomorrow or the next day." Rorick noticed the hope in his voice that the fire prince had tried to hide.

"I'm sorry," Rorick said. He looked toward Zuko and saw a confused look on his face. "For earlier when I brought your past out into the open," he explained.

Zuko nodded his head, telling Rorick that his apology was accepted. "Come on," Rorick said in a light tone trying to ease the mood after such serious topics of conversation. "Let's head back to the inn so Katara can take a look at this," Rorick said indicating his bandaged shoulder.

Zuko nodded once again and began walking to the changing room, Rorick falling into step behind him.

* * *

"So Katara, Sokka tells me that you are a pretty good healer," Rorick said as he walked into the inn interrupting everyone's laughter.

"Yeah I learned how to do some basic healing while we were at the North Pole," Katara said with a smile on her face.

"She's an amazing healer," Aang chimed in adoringly.

"Why do you need me to heal something," Katara asked blushing a bit at Aang's praise.

"If you wouldn't mind," Rorick said taking off his shirt.

Katara gasped when she saw the wound, he had taken off the bandages before he left the bathhouse. "What happened?" Katara asked as she bent water out of her water skin and touched it to his left shoulder.

Rorick didn't answer at first, because he was too amazed by what she was doing. Before his eyes he saw the edges of his wound start to knit back together without leaving a scar. It was one of the most amazing things that he had ever seen. He felt a slight itch in the area as the glowing water worked its magic.

"Rorick how did this happen?" Katara asked again pulling Rorick from his thoughts.

"Oh an earthbender got a lucky shot in," Rorick said shrugging his right shoulder.

"What?" several people in the room exclaimed.

"Why would an earthbender do that to you?" Aang asked incredulously.

Rorick looked at the young monk's startled face. "Because I look like I'm from the Fire Nation."

Everyone stared at him for a moment. "I'm not going to lie, I thought you were from the Fire Nation when I first saw you," Sokka said with a shrug.

"But that doesn't explain why the earthbender's would attack you," Aang asked again.

"Sure it does Twinkle Toes," Toph said with a sigh.

"How does that explain it?" Aang questioned loudly.

"Because the Earth Kingdom hates the Fire Nation," Rorick said exasperated. This much should be obvious even if Aang was so young. He looked around the room until his eyes settled on Zuko, who was standing in the corner out of the way. "Present company excluded," Rorick said which earned a scoff from Zuko.

"Relax, I know I am hated just as much as my country," Zuko said with an emotionless face.

"We don't hate you," Katara said pausing in her work to send a smile Zuko's way. Zuko's emotionless mask fell for a moment before he was able to re-school his features.

"You know one thing I never knew," Sokka began.

"There's more than one Sokka," Toph interrupted with a snicker.

"Hey!" Sokka cried his face turning red with embarrassment. "As I was saying," he shot an annoyed look toward the blind earthbender, "why did the Fire Nation start the war?"

Everybody looked at Zuko waiting for the answer. "Well, in school, we were taught that the Fire Nation had become more advanced than all the other nations, so we tried to share that knowledge only to be met with hostility. Eventually the airbenders attacked us and we retaliated starting the war."

"What!" Aang shouted. The air in the room began to circulate wildly.

"Aang calm down!" Rorick said in an authoritative voice. "It is propaganda so that the Fire Nation can justify their side of the war."

Aang leveled a glare at the assassin. "What do you know about it? How dare the Fire Nation spew such lies about my people were peaceful they would never attack anybody! How could I not get upset when lies about my people are being spread around the world!"

Rorick scoffed. "Aang that's not my fault," Rorick said in a low voice. "Nor is it Zuko's. Nobody outside of the Fire Nation believes that."

"You don't understand," Aang said sadly as he walked out the door.

* * *

As Zuko watched the Avatar walk out of the room, he saw a sad look in Rorick's eyes. Katara had stopped healing Rorick's shoulder when Zuko had finished speaking and was starting to follow Aang out of the door when Rorick spoke again in a quiet voice, "Let him go Katara. He just needs time to think."

She didn't look too happy about it but she decided to take Rorick's advice. She sat back down and returned to healing what was left of Rorick's wound. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, no doubt thinking about how much they hate the Fire Nation when the little earthbending girl spoke again.

"So… what's the whole story behind the wound?" she asked.

Rorick looked at the girl with a smile, probably grateful for the break in the silence.

"Well," Rorick began, "Kyrie and I were in one of the Fire Nation controlled towns when the Earth Kingdom attacked trying to reclaim it. It was a brutal battle," he said his voice becoming darker as the story progressed. "After hours of fighting they broke through the walls of the town and attacked everybody that looked like they were from the Fire Nation, every man, woman, and… child."

Katara gasped while Sokka and Toph shook their heads. Kyrie moved her chair over and sat by Rorick, resting her head on his right shoulder and holding his hand.

Zuko suppressed a shiver. He had heard about the ruthlessness of the Earth Kingdom soldiers for years. But to hear about a firsthand account, was something entirely different. Zuko was no fool however; he knew that his countrymen were the merciless as well. He had just hoped that one side was above it, no matter how childish that hope had been.

"Well they cornered us by one of the gates," Rorick continued, pulling Zuko from his thoughts. "Kyrie tried to tell them that I was not Fire Nation but it was dark and they couldn't risk getting closer to check my eyes. "He paused for a moment before sighing. "I don't think it would have mattered though. These soldiers were out for blood. Anyway I got hit while we were fighting our way out."

"How can anyone be so heartless?" Katara asked.

"Hate is a powerful motivator." Kyrie answered with a shrug.

Katara gave the other girl a confused glance.

"The Fire Nation is fighting to rule the world," Rorick said looking at Zuko for confirmation. Zuko nodded, after his years at sea, and meeting people after he was branded a traitor, Zuko saw this war for what it truly was, a mad grab for power. "The Earth Kingdom started out fighting in defense, but after all this time it has turned into mindless hate," Rorick finished.

"All war is, is hate," Aang said as he walked back into the room.

"No arguments here," Rorick said solemnly.

Everyone was quiet for several minutes lost in their own thoughts

"Done," Katara said in a forced cheery tone.

Rorick inspected his shoulder. "Wow this is amazing Katara," the recently healed man exclaimed. "That would have taken weeks to heal."

'And there's not even a scar,' Zuko thought.

"Please," Katara said blushing a bit from the praise, "it was nothing."

"Nonsense," Kyrie scolded the waterbender. She leaned around Rorick and poked him in the recently wounded area, earning herself a playful swat from her fiancé. "This is an amazing ability."

Before anyone else could laud over Katara's amazing abilities Toph drew everyone's attention by stretching her arms and yawning loudly.

"Toph were you asleep?" Katara asked.

"What like Sokka isn't?" the earthbender countered grumpily. Everybody turned their head to see that Sokka was indeed snoring softly where he sat. Toph stomped over to where Sokka was and smacked him in the shoulder. "Wake up Snoozles its time for bed."

Sokka sleepily lifted his head "Wuz hat. Okay." He said before following Toph up the stairs still half asleep.

Everybody left chuckled a bit before yawning themselves and slowly making their way to their respective rooms.

"Good night Zuko," Katara called from the stairwell.

Zuko turned to look at her as Rorick passed behind her waving his sentiments while stifling a yawn with the other hand. "You too," the Fire Prince said awkwardly still unused to the kindness of the waterbender. She flashed him a tired smile before disappearing up the stairs.

Zuko walked into his room and sat down his bed. "Uncle you need to wake up," Zuko said. "I have no idea what to do. I need your advice."

* * *

A man stood in the middle of the street of a burning town. He looked around the village; people were running in every direction looking for safety. Screams filled the night air only broken up by the sounds of combat. Beside him were two little girls identical in every way except for the eyes, one had brown, and the other amber. Both couldn't have been more than seven years old. They both had long brown, hair and light skin. The girls were terrified and confused by what was going on. So they did the only thing they could, cry.

The man standing with them bent down so he could look them in the eyes. "Hey," he shouted over the noise, "I will keep you safe do you understand me?"

They looked at the man for a moment before the brown eyed one nodded her head unable to answer because of her crying. The other one looked at him with doubt in her amber eyes. "Promise?" she asked

"Promise," the man said with a smile holding up his pinky. The girl regarded him for a moment before wrapping her own pinky around his sealing the deal. "Okay," he said, "Let's get out of here."

Progress was slow as they trio tried to leave the village. They stayed low as fire and earth would randomly be thrown in their direction. When the fighting neared them, they would take shelter until the road was clear again. When they could see the edge of the village everything went wrong. Soldiers appeared out of nowhere and charged the trio. The man ran forward to engage the soldiers. "Run," he shouted at the girls. He doubted that he was going to live through this fight but he was going to make sure that those two girls did.

The first soldier reached him and tried to run him through with a lance. The man grabbed a hold of it and sent an elbow into his attacker's neck. The blow caused the attacker to let go of his weapon and clutch at his throat gasping for air. Seizing the opportunity the man spun the spear around and used it to kill the choking man. He spun around looking for the other soldiers. He saw them chase the girls into one of the houses. Enraged the he reached down and unsheathed the dagger that belonged to the man he had killed and sprinted after them. As he neared the house he heard the girls screaming inside while the men laughed. He flew into the house and killed one of the laughing soldiers before he had time to react. Looking toward the other three he let out a low growl. He had promised to keep the girls safe and he would be damned if he didn't keep that promise.

One of the soldiers charged him while the other two ran to grab the girls. As he engaged his new attacker in a fight he watched as the girls screamed and cowered in fear. As the men reached for them the one with amber eyes bit his hand. The bitten man howled in pain, before backhanding the girl and knocking her unconscious.

The girls' defender screamed in rage at the despicable act, but was quickly disarmed by his attacker. Without thinking the man punched his attacker in the stomach and used his pain to get behind him. Grabbing hold of the man's head the man quickly twisted, snapping his attacker's neck, killing him.

He turned to look at the girls as they were being carried outside. The amber eyed one was still unconscious, while her sister was grabbing onto the door frame with all her might pure terror alight in her eyes.

"Rorick!" the little girl screamed as her fingers slipped off the door frame.

"No," Rorick screamed as he raced toward the door. "Take me instead! Leave them a-."

His words died in his throat as he exited the house. Outside hundreds of bodies were piled on top of each other several stories high, and at the bottom of the gruesome pyramid were the girls. Rorick fell to his knees staring at the girls faces, frozen in terror. Their cold, lifeless eyes accusing him. For all eternity asking why. Why hadn't he kept his promise?

* * *

Kyrie was startled awake by Rorick's thrashing. "Rorick wake up," she said, "It's a dream." He did not seem to hear as his thrashing became more violent.

Kyrie began to get worried. Rorick would have a nightmare just about every night, but they had never been this severe. Normally he would just growl and pull her closer, maybe a jerk a little, but even when he did it never lasted this long.

As he continued to flail around in the bed he began to chant no again and again. As she watched unsure of what to do Rorick began to thrash more violently. Afraid he was going to hurt himself Kyrie jumped unto his stomach and tried to stop his movement by force. "Rorick wake up!" She cried her voice betraying her fright.

Rorick's eyes snapped open, but what she saw wasn't Rorick. He had the look of a cornered animal, scarred and ready to attack. She gasped at the sight before with one good push Rorick sent her flying onto the floor with a thud. She sat up, unhurt, in time to see Rorick sprint through the door and run down the hall way desperately trying to escape.

Without thinking of her own safety Kyrie scrambled after him. As she flew into the hall she saw Katara run out into the hall with a worried expression on her face. "Stay here!" Kyrie ordered without breaking her stride, Rorick wouldn't want anyone to see this.

She ran down the stairs her feet barely touching them as she ran outside into the night. She looked down the road and saw Rorick standing in the middle of the street looking around like he finally was beginning to understand where he was. Kyrie slowed down, as she got closer worried that she might startle Rorick and cause him to flee again. When she was ten feet away her fiancé looked up to the sky and let out the most horrible scream she had ever heard. It was filled with so much pain, heartbreak, and despair, that Kyrie's eyes began to fill with tears. She forced them back as hard as she could; she needed to be strong for Rorick.

As he screamed Rorick fell to his knees and slammed his fists into the dirt. Kyrie slowly reached toward him and gently touched his shoulder. At the touch Rorick jerked and looked at her with a furious expression. "Why couldn't I save them?" Rorick asked furious with himself.

Kyrie just sat there. She had no words to give him. So she just sat beside him as he vented his anger toward himself. As he calmed she pulled him into a tight embrace. Looking down his face was contorted into a face of immense sadness and self-loathing. But as hard as she looked she couldn't find a trace of a single tear. That was the one thing that Rorick had never done. No tears.

Never a single tear.

* * *

Intense right? i hope so

I wrote Aang acting the way he did because in my experience when people are tired and there is someone around that is almost the complete opposite of who you are and what you believe (Rorick) people get more defensive and hostile about their beliefs. So Aang was more forceful than usual because of that. he's also the last airbender and the only person in the world that holds true to the culture. it lives through him. so naturally he will try to protect it, but he is still young so he's not the most diplomatic.

Agree? Disagree?

Like the story? have any guess to what will happen next?

What is the big secret about Rorick?

Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?

Let me know what you think. post a review it lets me know that you what you like. and motivates me to get more chapters out faster. but i will never hold chapters hostage.

so yeah... **review**


End file.
